


Aftermath

by myownway



Series: Our Perfect Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left Beacon Hills at 18, set off to go to college, everyone expected him to go down the police route, but that's not what he did. Now at 24 Stiles is an elementary teacher, he loves his job and the children in his class. He still has crap going on his life, but nothing werewolf or supernatural related. Well, that is until he meets a shy little girl and her father on the first day of term. </p><p>Peter never thought himself as a father, with Malia it was different, he wasn't there watching her grow up, five years ago when he was trying to figure out where to go with life, he met many women, it was never love, barely even lust. But then Stella came along and he was done looking in the past. He had the future to look too, only when he takes her to her first day at elementary school his past is right in front of him. </p><p>[Really bad at summaries. Thoughts...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from watching 'The First Time' and Dylan's character saying he wants to teach Elementary school and then this happened... 
> 
> Thoughts?

prologue 

The room is strangely quiet and Stiles knows that within ten minutes that's all going to change, he can already hear the bustle begin outside and he closes his eyes to cherish the last few moments of peace he’ll probably get all year. Everything is done, the class is set out with welcoming activities for his new five year olds and he's going to have a great first day just getting to know them. He runs a hand through his hair and shrugs off his burgundy hooded jacket leaving him a blue shirt, it's not a posh school, just a regular community school that he adores but on the first day he wanted to make an effort, as he gets to know the parents and they get to know him then maybe a few plaid and checked shirts could come out. He was constantly asked how old he was, last year the parents had just assumed he was a classroom assistant, then when they realised he was the man in charge of the 16 children they asked his age, some not believing he was actually twenty four and completely qualified for the job. He shook his head hoping this year would be different, he even tried growing some facial hair but he hated the way he looked with it, not to mention it was just itchy. 

There was a knock on the door and before Stiles could even register saying come in, the door opened and Mrs Reynolds the elementary principal walked in. “I'm sorry to barge in like this but there's a little situation.” Stiles liked Mrs Reynolds, she was amazing with all of the children and despite having almost 200 students in the school she made an effort with every single one of them. Stiles sometimes had trouble remembering his 16 children's names but he never shared that with anyone.

“What's going on?” He asked and moved towards the door, only then noticing a man behind her with a very small and very shaky girl in his arms. 

“First day jitters.” Mrs Reynolds said softly and Stiles nodded and made his way over to them.

“Hey there,” Stiles said softly and crouched down, the man whose face he couldn't see because of the girl attached to his neck crouched down too. Stiles looked at the girl trying to find some common ground, normally he would calm a child down by finding an interest of theirs and talking about it but all he could tell so far was that the girl was petite with a fierce grip. 

“Come on Stells, remember what we said in the car?” Her dad whispered and Stiles watched as the girl nodded her head against his neck. “You can't be brave and hold onto daddy, come on just let go a little so we can see your classroom?” 

“It's a really awesome classroom.” Stiles added quietly, because he felt like he just needed to say something. 

It took a few minutes and a little more coaxing from the dad but eventually Stiles caught sight of the girl's face, her eyes were wide, bluer because of the unshed tears or at least that's what he assumed. “Hey,” Stiles smiled again keeping his voice calm and gentle. 

“Hi.” The girl practically squeaked and Stiles took that as a good sign. 

“Stiles…?” Hearing his name his head jerked up and for the first time since they entered the room Stiles was able to see the little girl's father. He shook his head and pinched his hand discreetly and opened his mouth but for once no words came out. “Stiles.” His name was said again this time it was less like a question and more of a calm statement and Stiles just nodded slowly. 

“You two know each other?” Mrs Reynolds asked watching the pair curiously. 

“We used to.” Was the response and it wasn't from Stiles because he had obviously forgotten how to form words. “It's been about seven years since we last saw each other.” 

“Daddy.” The little girl whimpered holding onto him even more and Stiles shook his head because he still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. 

“My names Stiles, what's your name?” Stiles said leaning a little closer to the girl, because inside he was freaking out but he still had a job to do. 

“Stella.” She whispered and though she didn't let go at all of her father, she looked at Stiles and held his gaze. “Stella Hale.” 

“It's really nice to meet you miss Hale.” Stiles smiled and bowed his head making the little girl giggle a little. “Want to know a secret?” Stiles whispered and she nodded enthusiastically, the vice like grip around her dad's neck loosening just a little. “I'm scared too.”

“You are?” Stella asked quietly. 

“Yep.” Stiles popped the p sound and Stella smiled again. “But want me to show you something that helps us not be scared?” 

Stella looked at her dad and then back at Stiles before nodding slowly and she moved away from her dad but grabbed his hand at the last minute. “Show daddy too?” 

“Of course.” Stiles nodded and stood up and walked towards his desk, he opened his drawer and pulled out a box of wooden sticks, only instead of being straight they were shaped like boys and girls. “We’re going to make these today and they are going to be a team of superheroes that watch over us in class when we are here, we are going to decorate them and put them on display and anyone who sees them they won't be scared anymore.” 

Stella stared at them and Stiles just watched her, he couldn't look up at her dad, he just couldn't. “Can mine be blue?” She asked quietly and Stiles nodded with a grin. 

“Course. Blue is awesome.” Stiles nodded. 

“Awesome.” Stella smiled and looked up at her dad. “Awesome daddy.” 

“Right sweetie. That's awesome.” He grinned and Stiles raised an eyebrow because hearing him say awesome was just weird. Hell seeing him with a child was weird! “Thank you.” 

“It's nothing...it's my job…” Stiles shrugged and he finally looked at him. Finally looked at Peter and he suddenly felt like he was sixteen all over again. “She'll be okay.” 

“She's...she will be. She’s just scared of new people.” Peter sighed. “It's just the two of us,” he shrugged. 

“She'll be okay.” Stiles said again because he really didn't know what else to say right now. 

“Baby, I'm going to go now okay?” Peter said just as the bell went and Stella scrambled closer to her dad. “Hey you're going to be okay, I'll be back in a few hours and you can show me your superhero.” 

“Kay.” Stella whispered and she turned to Stiles who smiled at her, he held out his hand and after a few reluctant moments Stella reached out and took it, her small hand squeezing his. “See you soon daddy.” She whispered and Peter smiled softly at her, giving her head a little kiss and Stiles just couldn't get over the fact that this was Peter! 

“She'll be okay.” Stiles said as Peter headed to the door and Peter turned and smiled gratefully at him but didn't say anything as he left the room. 

“You okay Stiles?” Mrs Reynolds asked. 

“I'm always okay.” Stiles smiled. 

“If you want to talk, you know where my office is.” She smiled and left the room. 

Stiles took a deep breath and turned to Stella who was still holding onto his hand in a rather vice like grip and he patted her fingers gently as the rest of his new class came in. It took a few minutes for the parents to leave and soon Stiles was sat on an animal rug with his class around him and as he got to know the children in front of him asking about their favourite animals, and the second Stella said her favourite animals were wolves, he knew it was going to be a hell of a long year.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The morning his spent getting to know his new class, there's a few mischievous boys that have already formed a little pact that disturb the class as much possible, Stiles can handle it but he can't help but be reminded of the friendship he had shared with Scott at this age. Like the time Stiles had dared Scott to sniff the PVA glue because if it wasn't supposed to be sniffed why did the lid have such a long and narrow tube. He would keep an eye on the two boys because he knew he was too young for grey hair. His classroom assistant is nice, around his age and Stiles knows they will get on great together and the class all seem to be happy and thankfully there have been no tears. 

Stella, Peter’s daughter had been very clingy with Stiles, he didn't mind and he kept her as his special helper during the morning and at break time he felt a swell of pride in his chest when he saw her walk over to the monkey bars and climbing frame and get the highest and all of the boys cheered when she reached the top. She would be fine. Of course he and Peter would have to talk at some point, especially if he was teaching his daughter they would undoubtedly bump into each other, but he wasn't ready to open the door to his past. He had left Beacon Hills behind and yes he thought about his old life every day, but it didn't mean he wanted to go back down memory lane. 

Lunch was uneventful, he reminded some children about manners and he made a note to do an activity on that later. He sat beside Stella and let the children initiate the conversation. “My daddy makes the best lunches.” Stella says quietly looking pointedly at Stiles. 

“What have you got?” He grins, he tried not to think about Peter at the kitchen counter making a packed lunch, it was hard not to think about Peter every time he looked at Stella though. There was no doubting that she was her father's daughter. 

“Chicken and sauce. Daddy says chicken has a lot of good nutrients in.” Stella nodded and Stiles thought the way she said nutrients was just adorable. 

“What's a nutrient?” The boy beside her - Miles - asked, his mouth full as he spoke and Stiles made another note about manners. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” Stella scolded and there was Peter's frown and Stiles really couldn't wait to go and get his own lunch and just not be reminded of Peter. “And it's good stuff.” She added quickly. 

“Oh.” Miles who quickly chewed and swallowed nodded. “I have chocolate. Want some?” 

“Okay.” Stella smiled and she pushed her grapes forward to and they shared their lunch and Stiles was just glad she had made a little friend. 

 

It's the end of the day and Stiles is sat back at the carpet with his class and they're talking about their day as the parents come in. James, his classroom assistant takes over so he can talk to the parents and within ten minutes the class have gone except Stella. Stiles says James can go and he sits beside Stella who doesn't look worried at all. 

“He's here. He's outside waiting for the class to go.” Stella says and she stands up and grabs her coat. “Uncle Derek teased him about making friends so he is hiding.” Stella giggled and slipped her pink jacket on and Stiles nodded. Uncle Derek. Well, it did kind of suit him. “There he is!” She points and rushes to the door. “Daddy!” 

“Hey Princess.” Peter grins and he picks her up and swings her around the room. “Have you had a nice day?” 

“Yep.” Stella giggles and she pops the p sound just like Stiles had done earlier and they both smile at her. “I made a friend. Two friends.” 

“That's great. What are their names?” Peter asks and he keeps shooting glances at Stiles who smiles shyly at him everytime he catches him. 

“Miles and Stiles.” Stella nods and grins at the way their names rhymes. “You wouldn't like Miles daddy.” 

“Why?” Peter frowned. 

“Bad manners.” Stella nods. “Stiles doesn't. You'll like Stiles.” 

“I'm sure.” Peter says and as Stella distracts herself with her bag he walks closer to Stiles. “Hey…”

“Hi.” Stiles sighs and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “She's had a really great day,”

“Thank you.” Peter nods and his eyes no longer have this menacing feel to them, instead they're warm, sift, kind. “I didn't know you were here…” 

“Here I am.” Stiles shrugs. “Been in New York for two years now.”

“And you're a teacher?” Peter smiled. “Thought you were going to be a detective or something.” 

“I was…” Stiles sighed. “But I changed my mind.” 

“Well you clearly have a gift for it.” Peter smiled. “I...we should get coffee or something. Catch up?” 

“Yeah. We probably should. Peter can you do me a favour and not tell anyone I'm here?” 

“Well I don't think I can keep it from Derek, or well she won't keep it from him. But I'll tell him not to tell anyone.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Stiles nodded not really knowing how to respond. 

“Daddy are we going to the library?” Stella called and Peter turned to the little girl who had her bag on now and was ready to leave. 

“Of course. I made a promise.” Peter nodded. “Coffee? Tomorrow after school?” 

“Tomorrow.” Stiles nodded. 

“Say bye to Stiles.” Peter said and both were surprised when Stella rushed over and wrapped her arms tight around his middle and kissed his cheek. 

“See you tomorrow.” Stiles smiled gently.

“Bye!” Stella waved and pulled at her daddy's arm. 

Coffee. Stiles thought as he packed his bag away. Coffee with Peter. He really didn't know he was going to survive this year at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, you are all awesome :D   
> If any of you are interested in doing a joint story or a role play, let me know XD I miss doing thems.

Stiles spends the evening going through lesson plans and rewatching game of thrones, he's trying anything to not think about Peter but he's at the back of his thoughts all night. He doesn't know whether or not he's actually looking forward to coffee with him in the afternoon or if he's completely dreading it. Either way he's tossing and turning all night and by the time the morning he comes he pops two adderalls instead of one and washes them down with a glass of juice. He showers and leaves his contacts today and settles for his black rimmed glasses because his brain just is not focuses enough to poke his fingers in his eyes right now. 

He's almost late. Almost. He settles behind his desk and has a quick talk with James about what they're going to do today. Mostly it would consists of getting to know the class more with a little of assessing to see where the kids are. James heads to the playground to start to greet some of the parents and Stiles looks at his colourful classroom and smiles. He could get through today and then he’ll have coffee with Peter and then he can head to bed and maybe he’ll be able to sleep. 

“Stiles!” The young man jumps and he turns to a giggling Stella, she's wearing grey jeans and a purple jumper that has a little star in the corner and Stiles thinks of course she's going to be the best dressed child here because her father is literally Satan in a V neck. 

“Hi Stiles.” Peter smiles and his eyes are zoomed in on his with concern. “Are you okay?” 

“I'm good thanks. How are you?” Stiles asks and stands up and grind at Stella. “Ready for day two?” He asks and the girl nods enthusiastically. 

“I forgot to show daddy my hero.” She says and takes Peter's hand and pulls him to the wrack where they had been left drying. “That's my one.” She says and points to the blue sparkled one. 

“We’re going to finish them today.” Stiles smiles and Stella nods happily. 

“Are we still okay for tonight?” Peter asks and Stiles nods softly. 

“I'm working till four, Derek he's picking her up tonight. Is that okay?” 

Derek. Stiles really wasn't sure how he felt about seeing him again. “If it's a problem…” 

“It will be fine. Of course it's fine.” Stiles nods and he's not Stiles, he's no longer the sixteen year old boy who both admired and was terrified of the brooding wolf. He was a teacher and Derek was an uncle of one of his students. He could handle that. 

“Okay.” Peter nodded softly. “I tried to tell Stella we had to wait outside but she was insistent on showing me.” 

“That's okay.” Stiles smiled gently. “Shall we go and find your friends and get the day started?” 

“Find Miles?” Stella asked and Stiles nodded. “I say bye to daddy first?” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Stiles said as he finished setting up the room. 

 

It's a good day, they talk about manners and no one puts glue in places glue shouldn't go and Stiles thinks that's reason enough to call the day a win. He knows it won't last. Soon the children won't be so shy and they'll push boundaries and he'll have to put his ‘teacher voice’ on and be really hates that voice. So he'll take the win where he can. 

“Stiles.” Stella hums as she's putting on her coat because obviously Derek is scared of being ambushed by parents and he's waiting to be the last one. 

“Yes Stella?” Stiles asks and he doesn't mind Derek taking his time because Stella is very helpful and picking up the pencils from the floor and arranging them in colour order. 

“You know my daddy and uncle Derek from a long long time far away?” She asks. 

“We used to live in the same town.” Stiles smiled. 

“Oh.” She nods slowly. “Now you live in the same place again but it's a different place that you used to live?”

“Yes.” Stiles nods and he thinks that's the right answer. 

“Uncle Derek laughed when daddy said you're a teacher.” Stella said distractedly not noticing Derek standing looking a little bashful by the door. “It's not funny though. Because you're awesome.” 

“That's right Stella. I am awesome.” Stiles grins and looks pointedly at Derek. 

“Hey.” Derek says and Stiles just smiles inside at how much the tables have turned because wasn't him that used to have all of these awkward moments around Derek. 

“Uncle Derek!” Stella grins and runs over wrapping her arms around his legs until he picks her up and kisses her cheek. 

“Hi monkey.” Derek smiles. “Hi Stiles… It's good to see you again.” 

“You too.” Stiles said and as he looks at Derek he's back in Beacon Hills all over again but he doesn't know if he can really say he's missed that, but he has missed Derek and Peter, which makes him realise that he misses everyone else as well and he doesn't like that feeling. “Stella has had a really good day today, she's been playing with more friends and she's really good at writing her name, and your name too.” 

“I'm glad you had a good day. She couldn't stop talking about school all evening.” Derek chuckled and well that was just weird to see Derek smile let alone chuckle. 

“We go park now.” Stella decided and looked at Derek with these wide blue eyes that he of course couldn't say no to. 

“Just for a little bit.” Derek said and with a big wave and air kiss from Stella they both left and Stiles sighed leaning back against the wall. Time to meet Peter for coffee. 

 

Stiles walked into the coffee shop just after four, he had finished setting the room up with James for tomorrow, and maybe just maybe Stiles was procrastinating because he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to go and see Peter. Peter isn’t there yet and Stiles is a little pleased about that, he orders himself a coffee because he hasn’t had one all day and he thinks he’ll be okay with just one, he grabs a plate of cookies too and he tells himself he will have a proper meal later. He sits in a booth by the back and taps his fingers on the table, when he realises he’s getting looks he grabs a book from his bag and distracts himself by reading it. He surprises himself by actually distracting himself with the book, he’s lost in the made up world that he doesn’t notice Peter come in, he just looks up as he slides in front of him. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Peter says softly. “I hope you haven’t been waiting for long.” 

“No. It’s fine.” Stiles smiled. “I haven’t been waiting long.” 

“Good.” Peter nodded and they both sit staring at each other for a few minutes, both wondering if this is really happening. “How was Stella today?”

“Brilliant, she’s getting on well with the other children and she’s coming out of her shell more.” Stiles nodded. 

“I was quite nervous about sending her to school, we were all homeschooled until we were around seven.” Peter said and Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Because we weren’t always in control.” 

“Oh...Oh!” Stiles nodded and of course, why hadn’t that come to mind sooner? “So she’s…”

“Half.” Peter nodded. “Though she has very good control over her shifting already. Around the full moon she can be a little temperamental, but she’s been able to shift on her own since she was three.” 

“That’s impressive.” Stiles nods.

“I know.” Peter grins and Stiles likes just how proud he looks. “Having you as her teacher makes me feel less nervous.” Stiles just nodded and took a sip of his drink. “So a teacher huh?”  
“Yes.” Stiles smiled. “It’s to be around people of my own maturity.” 

“I can imagine.” Peter grins and Stiles laughs softly. “You like it?”

“I love it.” Stiles nods. “I went to college all set to do something in forensic science or something like that, but my friend she had a little sister and I babysat and before it was time to pick what we wanted to do, I just fell in love with the idea of being a teacher.” 

“Well it definitely suits you.” Peter smiled.

“Thanks. What do you do?”

“I’m an antique book dealer.” Peter said. “I work in a local book store downtown, but we specialise in books of a certain area.” 

“I wonder what area that could be.” Stiles chuckled. 

“I wonder.” Peter hummed. 

“So...Stella’s mom?” 

“She died.” Peter said and Stiles looked up wondering just how she died. “She was human, a human giving birth to a werewolf...well it can lead to some complications.” 

“Did she know?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“She did. It wasn’t love, or anything like that at all. When I left Beacon Hills my head wasn’t in the right mind space for commitment, she was there and after the sex we just bonded. She knew of our pack from her family, that’s how we met. And it continued for about a year, when she found out she was pregnant it was bad. She knew she wouldn’t survive it but she said she didn’t want to abort our baby. She said it was what I needed, being a dad. Of course I told her how I fucked it up with Malia, but she said everyone deserves a second chance. Stella is mine. Stella was her Mom’s name.” 

“I like it.” Stiles said. “I’m sorry that she…”

“Thank you.” Peter said softly. 

“And Derek is the cool uncle? Well technically cousin?”

“Technically yes, but he prefers the title Uncle Derek.” Peter said with an eyeroll. 

“He’s good with her?”

“Adores her.” Peter nodded. “He’s almost settled down with Braeden. Though neither will admit it.”   
“That must be a happy relationship…” Stiles said and this time it was Peter who started to laugh. 

“How are you Stiles?”

“Me….I’m fine.” Stiles shrugs. 

“You’ve never been a very good liar.” Peter says and Stiles sighs looking away from him. “I’ll keep my promise though, I won’t tell anyone that I’ve seen you. Not that I’m on their christmas card list.” 

“My dad knows I’m here. I’m not running away.” He says defensively. “Me and Scott...Well we’re not on speaking terms, well I guess not really. And for once I’m not Scott’s little sidekick. I’m just me, and I have my own life, and maybe I miss the company and I miss some of them more than others, but Beacon Hills is not how it used to be.” Stiles sighed. “So I’m just here now.” 

“And you’re doing great for yourself.”

“I suppose.” Stiles smiled softly. 

“I won’t ask what happened between you all, but if you ever want to talk about it with someone who will actually understand. I’m here.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles said softly, and he really means it. “I was actually dreading this.” 

“You were?” Peter laughed. “Should I be offended.” 

“We were never close…” 

“Not as close as we probably both wanted to be, no.” Peter said and Stiles felt his cheeks burning. “But you know, maybe that can change.” 

“Maybe.” Stiles nodded and he willed his cheeks to stop blushing, he knew Peter could read him like a book, he just hoped he wasn’t using any of his wolf powers. 

“So this our fresh start?” Peter smiled. 

“I guess it is.” Stiles smiled and he felt so much more at ease now. Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad year after all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy!” Stella called as she tiptoed into his bedroom. The numbers on her clock definitely told her it was a good time to wake up. She climbed onto the bed and settled beside him, she knew he wasn't asleep but she liked that he pretended to be. “Daddy,” she whispered again and kissed his cheek. “Time to wake up. I want to go to the park and to get ice cream.” 

“You want a lot little lady.” Peter said as he pulled her close and started to tickle her, he loved the way Stella giggled excitedly. “What's the time?” 

“The clock has the numbers seven and thirty. So it's seven thirty.” Stella nodded. 

“You're getting very good at telling the time.” Peter said proudly, and he could practically hear his daughter preen at the praise. 

“Mr Stiles has been teaching us.” Stella grinned and turned to face him. “So park and ice cream?” 

“With you me and Uncle Derek.” Stella decided and settled against his chest. His arms wrapped around her belly and pulled her closer. 

“Uncle Derek wants to go to the park?” Peter chuckled. 

“I haven’t asked him yet.” Stella hummed and turned into his arms more and settled against his chest. “He’s doing his push ups, and you said that I’m not allowed to disturb him when he is doing those.” 

“That’s right because then he loses count.” Peter smiles and pulls the blanket back over them just a little bit, hoping that maybe if he keeps his daughter calm for a little while she might fall back to sleep. 

“I can count to big numbers.” Stella hums. “Stiles taught us how to get to one hundred by counting with tens.” 

“I know honey, you showed me.” Peter smiled. “You’re very good at counting.” 

“I got three counting stickers on my chart.” Stella nods and Peter smiles and plays her hair a little. “Can I have princess plates?”

“Of course.” Peter nods, princess plates is the least he would do for his daughter. When he realised that there was no chance of actually getting his daughter back to sleep he sat up. “Why don’t you go and pick out your clothes for the day, and I’ll start on making us breakfast?”

“I want chocolate chip pancakes and bananas please.” Stella decided. “With juice. Please daddy.” 

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “Since it is Saturday and you’ve been doing really well at school.” Stella just nodded back in agreement and padded back into her room to choose her outfit for the day. 

 

-x- 

Stiles couldn’t believe how stupid he had been to trust him. He was a fool to believe that he would ever feel happy in all aspects of his life. Work was going amazing, despite seeing Peter on a daily basis he was getting used to being reminded constantly of home. His class were awesome, he felt a real bond with all of the students and he and James were working really hard and have both been praised by the principal on their hard work so far over the term. So what gave him the right to think he could find a happy relationship too? He had met Ryker at a bar, it was what he needed - sex. No strings just sex. That was fine for Stiles, it worked. It had become a regular thing, every Friday they would meet up, go for a drink first and then back to one of their apartments for the rest of the evening. Stiles liked that. Ryker seemed to have been a nice enough guy and the sex had been pretty great, but there was nothing about Ryker to write home about. He wasn’t the one. So when Ryker had asked him to be his boyfriend to be more than just sex, Stiles had declined, telling him he wasn’t looking for a relationship, which was partly true. Ryker had turned, he had been mean and cruel and called Stiles names and gripped his wrists hard as he tried to force him into a relationship. Stiles had been scared, but he had faced worse. A quick knee to the groin and a sharp shove to the chest Stiles had broken free and rushed out. Which led him to the park. He didn’t want to go home, he would just obsess over everything that had happened with Ryker and he just needed some air and to clear his head. So he found himself at his local park, there was a gated playground at one side and a small pond with ducks in front of where he was sitting. This was his favourite place, he could just close his eyes and not think about anything, it was like his brain would just settle. 

“Stiles!” Stiles jumped when he heard his name, he instantly recognised the voice as Stella. He turned and saw her rushing towards him, she was wearing red denim jean shorts and a white tee and converses, her hair done in plates and she looked completely adorable. “Stiles!” She shouted again as she jumped by his feet. “I knew it was you. I could smell you.” 

“Hi,” Stiles smiled softly. He looked up and saw Peter and Derek walking towards him and he sighed quietly. Of all the days to run into them. At least at school he only had a few minutes with them and that was over Stella. He turned to Stella and smiled when he realised what she said, she could smell him. Stiles knew Peter had told her that Stiles knew about werewolves and she very rarely mentioned anything about her wolf abilities, she was obviously well trained. “What are you doing here monkey?”

“I’m going to the park.” She said pointing towards the playground. 

“Well that’s awesome.” Stiles nodded as Peter and Derek approached. “Hey,” He said with a nod towards them both. Derek just nodded silently and Stiles obviously didn’t expect anything else.   
“Hey, you okay?” Peter asked.

“Always.” Stiles nodded but he knew Peter could tell he was lying. 

“Stiles can you come and play with us in the playground?” Stella asked jumping excitedly on the grass. 

“Why don’t me and you go and play monkey, and then Daddy and Stiles can join us?” Derek suggested. 

Stella looked at Derek, then at Stiles and then towards her daddy who nodded his head. “Okay. But you gotta hurry.” Stella said and she marched off towards the playground holding Derek’s hand. 

“Sorry about her.” Peter said softly as he sat beside him on the bench.

“What? No don’t be stupid.” Stiles said shaking his head. 

“We could sense you were here and tried to distract her…”

“But I have a rather unique smell.” Stiles finished with a wink and Peter just chuckled softly. “She’s really honing in on those werewolf senses.” 

“She is.” Peter nodded. “It’s coming up to the full moon, her senses will be heightened over the next couple of days. Luckily it falls on a Friday night so she should be okay over the weekend.” 

“How is she normally?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“She doesn’t shift fully, she’s far too young for that, but her eyes will glow and she has claws and her teeth bother her a lot. Mostly she is just either really tired or really irritable. We tend to take her out in the evenings for a long run, get it out of her system.” 

“It’s hard to imagine you know a minute werewolf…” 

“I know.” Peter chuckled. “But she’s very strong and she’s very well behaved. Unlike I was at her age.” 

“No, you I can imagine were terrifying pre-schoolers and growling teeth to get the best sand toy.”

“That hurts.” Peter grins and Stiles just chuckles back. “So, what brings you here?”

“I just live near here, but I like to come here to think sometimes.” Stiles says softly. 

“Something’s happened.” Peter says and it’s not a question and Stiles just sighs, he’s kind of missed having a werewolf around sensing every little thing. 

“Just got dumped, well...Not dumped. I did the dumping...Well it wasn’t anything to dump…”

“You’re hurt.” Again not a question and Stiles looks down at his wrists not surprised to see bright red bruises on his skin. 

“He got worse.” Stiles assured.

“I don’t doubt it.” Peter said with a nod. “You’ve always been able to handle yourself well.” 

“For a human?” Stiles smirked.

“Yes. For a human.” Peter said with an eye roll. “How long were you…?”

“Meh.” Stiles waved his hand dismissively, because did he really want to be talking about his relationship with Peter? 

“Meh is not an answer.” Peter said. 

“Well it’s all you’ll be getting.” Stiles shrugged. “It’s over, it wasn’t anything serious and I’m fine. Just my ego might be a tad bruised.” 

“Well it shouldn’t be.” Peter said gently. “You’ve grown up to be a rather remarkable man.” 

“Erm...Thanks?” Stiles frowned and he was greeted by one of Peter’s charming smiles. If this was seven years ago he would have assumed that he was up to something. But he could see in his eyes and he was just being truthful. Stiles tried to ignore the butterflies that were flying around in his stomach like crazy bats right now. 

“So, I know that you’re all set for having your relaxing moment with the ducks...but Stella will not rest until we go and join her for at least five minutes. But why don’t you join us for lunch? I know it might go against some rules at school, but you look like you could use the company, and it would be nice to talk more.” 

“Since when have you been worried about rules?” Stiles grinned. 

“Is that a yes?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles thought for a minute and looked over to the playground and nodded his head slowly, spending the day with Peter really didn’t sound so bad, he had a feeling he would only regret saying no anyway. “It’s a yes.” Stiles nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

“Stiles!” Peter winced at the loud shriek his daughter made once she saw her teacher walk into the park beside him. She instantly jumped off of the swing and raced over latching herself at his legs and used them to climb up until he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her and cuddle her. “You come to play?” 

“Sure thing.” Stiles nodded and gave her a little squeeze before putting her down. “What first little lady?” 

“The swings.” Stella nodded and with one last look at Peter and Derek she pulled Stiles over to the swings and sat down. “Push.” 

“You’re very bossy.” Stiles said shaking his head with a fond smile, but he moved behind the swing and started to push her, smiling every time she pretended to be scared and hold on tighter or make little squeals when he jerked the swing a little. After a few minutes of swinging Stella waited until she was as high as she could go before she pushed herself off and jumped to the ground. “Stella!” Stiles shrieked and rushed over, but of course the little girl was okay and giggling quite frantically.

“Stella...Don’t give the human a heart attack.” Peter deadpanned and Stella burst into another fit of giggles. For a moment Stiles was reminded of Peter from Beacon Hills and he smiled shyly at him. 

“Sorry,” Stella giggled more and cuddled Stiles legs before running to the climbing frame and instantly going to the top and just perching there. 

“Like I said she has a lot of energy around the full moon.” Peter said from beside Stiles, glad that he could sense his racing heart calming slightly. 

“I’ll look forward to that.” Stiles nodded. 

“If she ever seems too much, I wouldn’t bring her to school.” 

“I was joking.” Stiles smiled, turning to look at him. “I’m used to wolves remember?” 

“How could I forget?” 

“I’m just saying, around the full moon at school, she won’t be on her own. I’ll help her as much as I can.” 

“Thanks Stiles.” Peter breathed and he felt as though a pressure had been released from his chest. School was something he had been immensely worried about. Stella was in control at such an early age he didn’t really have a reason to be concerned. Accidents could happen, he knew that, but Stella wasn’t strong enough to do any real harm, her scratches couldn’t infect or turn, she hadn’t come into her full strength, but if triggered she would probably come across with some anger problems. Luckily, nothing like that had happened so far.   
Derek who had been standing beside the climbing frame walked over and sat on the bench, he smiled a little awkwardly at Stiles and then turned to watch Stella. He wasn’t quite too sure what he and Stiles were. Before, they hadn’t really been friends - Stiles had been terrified of him in the beginning, he had said it himself, but they grew to understand each other, and maybe they had become friends? Derek wasn’t sure, he could sense some resentment coming from him and he knew it was because he had pretty much just abandoned everyone. Scott had sent him text after text asking for help, but Derek had been on his own mission. When he had checked back in, a year or so later everything had changed. Scott hadn’t wanted to speak to him and Stiles was gone. 

“I’m sorry.” Derek said softly, and he surprised not just himself but the two men sitting beside him. “I had my own things going on and I wasn’t there to help…” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles said cutting him off. “I’m not pissed at you. Not anymore. I was a long time ago. Scott just needed a little guidance…and…” He shook his head “I’m not pissed. Just...This is really hard for me.” 

“I know. I just wanted to say it. And if you want to talk about it, well I’m here.” 

Stiles turned and looked at Derek who looked so sincere and honest and he nodded his head slowly. “Thank you.” And Derek didn’t reply and just turned to watch Stella. 

 

They spent another hour at the park before Stella ran over to them and declared it was now officially time for ice cream and they should all go and get some. “What do you say?” Peter grinned. 

“Ice cream sounds good.” Stiles nodded. “But can I meet you guys there?” 

“Where are you going?” Stella asked, her bright eyes wide and enchanting. 

“I just want to go home and get changed first.” Stiles said softly. “I’ll meet you at the ice cream parlour.” 

“We will come with you.” Stella said her voice matter of factly. 

“Or I can meet you there in ten minutes?” Stiles countered. 

“Pack stay together.” Stella said and grabbed hold of Stiles hand and he had no choice but to walk towards his apartment. 

“Pack?” Derek said to Peter walking behind the little girl and her teacher. 

“She likes him.” Peter shrugged. “At school he is her main provider. It’s natural for her to feel this towards him. Not to mention Stiles is surprisingly amazing with children.”   
“I know. I saw him.” Derek smiled. “He’s different. Not the old Stiles who was hyperactive and clumsy, he’s…”

“Different. I know. I can sense it.” Peter sighed. “What exactly happened?” 

“I have no idea.” Derek said shaking his head. “Scott’s texts were vague, he mentioned a new alpha who was turning the pack against him. He never mentioned Stiles...But when I went back and asked what happened and I even went to see the Sheriff…” 

“What did he say?” Peter asked curiously. 

“He said that a lot has changed. He told me Stiles was on a road trip, he needed some space. I don’t think Stiles went back.” 

“He said his dad knows where he is.” Peter nodded. “Just not anyone else.”

“It’s weird to think that Scott and Stiles…” Derek shook his head and stopped talking as Stiles and Stella stopped walking and were outside a small apartment building. 

“Wanna come up?” Stiles offered turning to look at Peter and Derek. 

“We have to.” Stella said answering for her father and her uncle. 

“Well if you have to.” Stiles smiled and grabbed his key from his pocket and headed showed them to his apartment.

 

Peter looked around the reasonably nice apartment, it was very Stiles, a little messy but at the same time neat, things weren’t as chaotic as he thought it would be. The kitchen area was small and had a little table in the corner with one chair which told Peter that he was here mostly on his own. The living room was cosy, a leather sofa and coffee table, a decent sized TV with a gaming system and games around the shelves. There was also some framed photos on the wall. One of the Sheriff in his uniform and a proud smile on his face, one of a young Stiles being held by his dad and his mom beside them, and the next was just of Stiles and his dad. There was nothing of Scott or his old pack around him. 

“Daddy…” Stella said and pulled at his hand. “Is Stiles okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t he be sweetie?” Peter asked picking her up. 

“I could smell sadness.” Stella sighed and buried her face in her shoulder. “I don’t want Stiles to be sad.” 

“I know baby girl. That’s why we are going to cheer him up all day.” Peter said. 

“He doesn’t seem sad anymore though.” Derek said softly rubbing Stella’s back.   
“Cause we cheered him up at the park?” Stella asked.

“Exactly.” Derek smiled. 

“We can keep cheering him up with ice-cream?” 

“We sure can.” Peter smiled. “But listen, when you go to school tomorrow you can’t tell your friends that we spent the day with Stiles, because he might get into trouble.” 

“I don’t want him in trouble.” Stella pouted.

“Good, neither do we. So you can keep it quiet for now?” Peter asked. 

“I can.” Stella nodded softly. “I like Stiles.” 

“I know. So do I.” Peter whispered. He had always liked Stiles, there had always been something there between them, but things had got complicated before they could become anything else. Maybe now this could be his second chance? Away from everything Beacon Hills, maybe now he could tell him what he had wanted to do years ago? 

“Ready.” Stiles smiled as he walked out, he had changed into black jeans and a flannel shirt, unlike the ones he used to wear as a teenager it was a little tighter and fitted him perfectly. 

“Ice cream time.” Stella grinned clapping happily and reaching out for Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles fell onto his bed with a satisfied sigh, it had been a long day at the park and having ice cream with the Hales and Stiles was pretty exhausted. But it was a good kind of exhausted, not like the nights he had spent with nameless men, but a good, happy kind of tired. Stiles couldn’t really remember the last time he had felt like this. He wondered if he had felt this relaxed since he had left Beacon Hills and he knew the answer was probably not. Was it just to do with being back near Peter and Derek? The familiar feeling of home? Or was it because he had missed Peter, and being near him just made him smile. Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing, he reached into his pocket and answered it, knowing it would be his dad. 

“Hey dad,” He smiled. 

“Hey Son, how are you?” 

“Good, you? Eating the right food?” Stiles sat up a little and kicked off his sneakers. 

“You’d know if I wasn’t.” His father chuckled. “But yes, everything is good. I just got back in from dinner with Melissa.” 

“How is she?” Stiles asked and closed his eyes. He loved his dad, he loved talking to him, but talking about everyone else, everyone he had left behind, just made his stomach ache with something like regret. 

“She’s doing well.” 

“Good.” Stiles said gently. “So, guess what.” 

“What?” 

“You’ll never guess who is in my class.” Stiles grinned. 

“Who?” His father chuckled, it felt good to hear his son happy. He normally sounded just normal, not too excited, not too depressed, just neutral. He liked that he could hear some excitement, some passion in his voice. 

“Stella Hale.” Stiles hummed. 

“Hale? Derek breeded!” His father laughed and Stiles laughed too. 

“Breeded dad? Seriously. And no. Derek did not breed. Peter did.” 

“Peter? Are you safe?” 

“Dad, I’m fine. Peter’s daughter is pretty amazing actually.” Stiles smiled. 

“And Peter?” 

“Peter is still Peter… completely creepy but harmless.” Stiles nodded. 

“So your youthful crush is back?”

“My what?” Stiles gasped. 

“Son, I don’t know if you noticed but I am a Sheriff.” He chuckled. “I know you, and I knew you had a thing for him. Though I was glad it didn’t escalate… It didn’t right?”

“No dad, it didn’t escalate.” Stiles said shaking his head, he really couldn’t believe his dad knew. Though maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised at all. 

“So is he married now?” 

“No...He wasn’t really in a relationship. And Stella’s mom passed away during childcare. But Stella she’s a pretty awesome baby wolf.” 

“Well it’s nice to know you have people there who can protect you.” 

“Protect me? Dad there’s nothing here to protect me from. Which you know is the point.” 

“You know what I mean.” His dad sighed. 

“I know dad.” Stiles said and there was that horrible feeling back in his stomach. 

“So, It’s my birthday in two weeks, and it’s during your half term, do you think you’ll be coming down?” 

“I don’t know dad.” Stiles looked down chewing his lip. His dad asked every year and he had always found an excuse not to go. He only saw his dad about twice a year and that was when he came to see him in New York. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay son.” His dad sighed, and it killed Stiles knowing that he already knew the answer. 

“I have to go and shower and prepare for class tomorrow, but I’ll give you a ring during the week okay?” 

“Okay son, Love you.” 

“I love you too dad.” Stiles said and he ended the call. The nice happy feeling now almost completely gone. 

 

“Hey,” Stiles smiled, it was the end of the day and his class had been rather loud and where they had finally got comfortable around him, those true characters were coming out. Like little Jake who had started off so quiet and shy, was now loud and rather spiteful and he was forever getting told to be kind to his friends, and Miles who had taken such a shining to Stella was now also taking a shining to snapping pencils when he couldn’t do a sum, or when his letters weren’t as good as his friends. Peter walked into the class and smiled, Stella who was now used to her dad or uncle being the last one took to helping Stiles set out the room for the next day, was now putting out work sheets on each desk and just waved at Peter. 

“Hey, you okay?” Peter asked as he approached Stiles. He could sense something was off. Derek had mentioned it to him earlier that day when he had dropped Stella off. 

“Yeah, you?” Stiles replied. 

“You can’t lie for toffee.” Peter hummed and sat down on his desk. 

“Toffee?” Stiles laughed.

“I don’t want Stella to hear foul language.” Peter grinned. “So yes, you cannot lie for toffee. Especially to me. Want to talk about it?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Stiles sighed looking up to see Peter smiling softly at him. He seemed softer these days, being a father really suited him. 

“Nope.” Peter smiled. “So, pack up your bag, we are going to my place for dinner.”

“What?” 

“Derek is away, so you can help me with this little monster and you can tell me what’s bothering you.” Peter said with a I’m not arguing with you look and Stiles just nodded knowing he really didn’t have a choice, so he stood up and started to pack away his things. “Good. Stella, come on.” 

“Daddy!” Stella grinned and rushed over and wrapped her arms around his leg. “I’m not a monster.” 

“You’re my little monster.” Peter grinned. “Go and get your things, we have a guest tonight.” 

“Stiles?” Stella grinned looking at her teacher with bright eyes. 

“Indeed.” Stiles smiled shrugging his hooded jumper on, not missing the eye roll from Peter. 

 

Peter doesn’t live too far from the school and they get to his house in ten minutes and Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Never thought you would live in a little neighbourhood like this. Do you give sugar to your neighbours and bake apple pie?”   
“Shut up.” Peter laughed nudging his shoulder. 

“Daddy that’s not nice.” Stella said shaking her head. “And yes we do bake apple pie.” Stella added to Stiles because this was obviously the most important thing she took out of Stiles’ statement. 

Peter opens the door and Stella grabs Stiles hand, showing him the house. It’s rather modern, with large sofas in the family room and books on the shelves. Stella’s room was different shades of purple with white furniture, lots of books and drawings and a few toys around the room. “Stella why don’t you go and play whilst me and Stiles start on dinner.” Peter said softly. 

“Okay, then we can play later?” Stella asked. 

“Course.” Peter smiled and showed Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles smiled sitting rather awkwardly at the breakfast bar watching as Peter moved around with an eased practice. 

“So where’s Derek?” Stiles asked. 

“He has a meeting in California.” 

“A meeting?” Stiles smiled. 

“Yes, he is an architect, well he’s in an architectural firm, and they have a meeting, but he’s taking lead on the project.” 

“That’s awesome.” Stiles nodded. 

“It is. Now…. What’s bothering you? The creep from yesterday?” 

“No.” Stiles said shaking his head quickly. “It’s kinda stupid, and I didn’t realise you or Derek would actually sense it.” 

“Well I do, so spill.” Peter said watching him closely. 

“I spoke to my dad yesterday.” Stiles sighed. “I always feel so homesick when I speak to him, and it’s his birthday in a few weeks and he asked me to go home and see him.” Stiles sighed. “I haven’t been back in a long time,” 

“And you don’t want to go back?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but I guess I’m just a little scared.” 

“I get that.” Peter nodded softly. 

“You do?” Stiles frowned.  
“I do.” Peter smiled. “So, I was going to take Stella there, just to you know to show her where we grew up, and I need to get some things from the vault...We could go with you? Stay just outside of town, a good escape route in place if you need it?” 

“You…” 

“What do you say?” Peter asked and he was looking at Stiles with such bright eyes and Stiles couldn’t believe just how drawn into them he was. 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded and he couldn’t believe he had just agreed to go back home.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m so excited about our holiday!” Stella squealed once all of her friends had left the classroom and it was just her and Stiles in the room. “Daddy says that we are going to have a really awesome road trip and we can stop and take pictures along the way, and he says that there's something he wants to show me but he won't tell me what it is. But he also says that we are going to be a very good distraction for you because you might be sad. Why might you be sad Stiles?” 

Stiles stared at the little girl with a small smile and sighed softly. “I haven't been home in a while. It makes me sad to think about it.” Stiles answered honestly and moved so he could sit down beside her in the book corner, she moved so she was sat beside him and placed her small hand on his. “But I'm okay and it is really nice of you and your dad for coming with me as a distraction. I could really do with that.” 

“Sometimes I get sad when I go home.” Stella nodded. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned, he had thought Stella was the happiest child he had ever met, the only time he could remember seeing the young girl close to dad was her first day and that was more nerves than anything else. 

“I love my daddy so so much but sometimes he smells sad and he tells me he is okay but I can smell it. And uncle Derek he's awesome too but sometimes he's busy. But when daddy is here or we are at the park and sometimes we see you then his smell is happy and it's not sad like the rain! That's when I don't like to go home. Because I don't like the sad rain smell. I like this smell. The smell of sugar and rainbows.” She nods just as Peter walks in. 

“It smells like sugar and rainbows in here?” Stiles smiles gently at the younger child. 

“And PVA glue. Lots of it.” Peter says dryly from the door and Stiles just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever you say creeper wolf.” Stiles hums and Peter just chuckles. 

“What's a creeper wolf?” Stella asks looking confused. 

“It's just Stiles’ pet name for me sweetie. Did you have a nice day?” Peter asks Stella who jumps up and goes over to him. 

“Yes. But we was having a heart to heart meeting and you disturbed us.” Stella says pointedly and Stiles just rolls his eyes again because she's far too adorable.

“Well I'm sorry about that kiddo. But I thought if you two wanted to come for pizza and curly fries to start our road trip then you might want me to come in…” 

“Pizza?”

“Curly fries?” Stiles and Stella both grinned. 

“I was researching our mini road trip and there's a really cool diner about an hour or so away…” 

“Awesome.” Stella nodded 

“Can you stop saying awesome?” Peter asked looking pointedly at Stiles who took an innocent expression on his face. It was Peter's turn to roll his eyes now. 

“Come on Stiles. Let's go and get some awesome curly fries.” Stella giggled and Stiles gave her a mock salute making her laugh even more. 

“How about you come and pick me up at my apartment, I have to grab my bag and sort some things first. Give me about half hour?” Stiles asked looking at Peter. 

“Of course.” Peter nodded and looked at Stiles a little longer than he needed. He could smell the anxieties coming off him in fumes. “Come on then Stella.” 

“See you soon Stiles.” Stella said after giving her teacher a big cuddle and walking out with her dad. Stiles could hear her excited chatter all along the hallway. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself. 

“Stiles…” Stiles jumped up when he heard Mrs Reynolds call his name. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks. Is....Everything okay?” He asked, not used to the head teacher just popping in for chats. 

“Yes, I just wanted to have a quick word. I won’t take too much of your time.” She said as she walked in, Stiles just nodded his head. “I’ve noticed that you and one of your parents are very close.” Stiles could feel his cheeks burning, why did she sound so much like his dad? “I’m not asking to pry, or reprimand you on our policies.” 

“Then…” 

“I don’t ask you many questions about your personal life Stiles, because it’s none of my business, and you are a fantastic teacher, but this term, you’ve been shining really bright. And I have a feeling that I know why. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“There’s nothing...I knew him from back home. We weren’t close then, I think maybe if we hadn’t gone our separate ways we could have been. I didn’t even know he had a daughter till they walked in here.” 

“But there is something brewing?” 

“I think so.” Stiles sighed. “We’re actually going back home this week. He knows I’m not too keen to go, but it’s my dad’s birthday, and he wants to show Stella where he grew up. I want you to know if something did happen, and I believed it would affect my job, I would tell you.”   
“I know you would.” She assured him. “And I know that whatever happens between you and Mr Hale, I know it would never affect your job or the way you care for all of the children in your class.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled. It had been something he had thought about, him not being able to pursue anything with Peter because of his job, not that he really wanted to pursue anything with Peter? Did he? Deep down he knew the answer to that and he sucked on his bottom lip nervously. 

“I hope you have a nice break, and enjoy your time with your dad. I look forward to hearing about it.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles said again and stood up grabbing his bag feeling a lot lighter then he had before she walked in. They said their goodbyes and Stiles headed back to his apartment. His father didn’t know that he was coming, he was still not one hundred percent sure he was going. Once he got into his apartment he headed to his bedroom and sighed, he hadn’t even packed. He grabbed his bag knowing Peter would be outside soon and shoved some clothes inside and changed into his black skinny fit jeans and converses and a graphic tee, he wanted to be comfortable for the car ride. He knew Peter had planned it so he could stop off a few times along the way to show Stella the sights, and he was excited too about that. But he had a feeling that Peter had planned it this way to give him some time to adjust to the fact that he was going home, Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that. When he was sure he was ready he headed downstairs and sat on the steps outside his apartment. Only a few minutes later Peter pulled up and Stiles took a deep breath, he was ready to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

“Daddy,” Stella whispered and Peter turned to look at his daughter who had been sitting so patiently in the back of the car. 

“Yeah sweetie?” He asked.

“Why does Stiles smell sad?” Stella whispered.

Peter sighed and turned to Stiles who had fallen asleep in the front seat, his head resting against the window, he had been awake and anxious for most of the drive. Peter had distracted him by talking about Stella and she chimed in with any exciting story she remembered from her childhood. Peter had especially liked the one she shared about the first time she found her claws, and how they had ripped through Derek’s pillow in the middle of the night whilst she was having a bad dream, though she had exaggerated when she said there were feathers flying everywhere. But now Stiles asleep and they had another hour to drive before they made it to the motel and then they would arrive in Beacon Hills tomorrow just before lunch. The motel was only an hour away and they had decided to stay there for a few days as it was near the woods for Stella and Peter to run before bed, and enough distance for Stiles to feel a little more at ease. 

“He’s just worried about seeing everyone sweetie.” Peter said gently. 

“I know we had that talk.” Stella nodded and tucked her wolf bear underneath her chin. “I just don’t like him smelling sad.” 

“Neither do I sweetie.” Peter said softly and turned to glance at his daughter who was watching Stiles closely. “We can look after him though. We won’t leave his side and he’ll be okay.” 

“Cause he’s pack?”

“Pack?” Peter frowned. 

“He’s our pack.” Stella said and hid a yawn behind the wolf’s ear. “You me uncle Derek and Stiles. That’s my pack.” 

“Yeah baby.” Peter nodded, his wolf groaning at how much he had wanted that to be true. He thought back to years ago when he would occasionally help out with Scott and his pack, and how he had wanted to be part of that, just to feel like he had a family again, but it was obvious he would never have fit into that family - being a do-gooder was just not him. But now, Stiles wasn’t that sixteen year old wanting to make a difference, he was an adult, a teacher who cared so passionately about everything he did and he made him yearn for that pack feeling all over again.

Little after that conversation, Stella had fallen asleep and Peter arrived at the motel and carried them both in. He had ordered a room with two beds and tucked Stiles into the one near the door, he pulled off his sneakers and draped the blanket around him, it amused him how much of a deep sleeper the younger boy was, especially with everything that he had been through. Stella on the other hand tossed in her sleep opening her eyes when the invasion of new smells hit her sleep. Peter grabbed his jumper he had been wearing earlier and draped it around her, she sniffed it and almost cocooned herself into the material, she then kicked her own trainers off and settled underneath the covers, he wolf teddy close to her. Peter changed into his sweatpants and sat on the bed watching them both closely. He rest against the headboard and as soon as he got comfortable his daughter curled into his side and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful girl in his life. 

 

“No….No please...No!” Stiles woke up screaming and Stella and Peter sat up straight away. Stella rushed over to him and wrapped herself around him and Stiles just sat there not really knowing what to do. 

“Don’t cry Stiles.” Stella sniffled and she reached up so she could wipe his eyes. 

“Stiles,” Peter said gently. “Are you okay?” 

“I…” Stiles looked down at Stella’s bright eyes and nodded. “Just a bad dream.” 

“It’s okay.” Stella said softly and planted a kiss against his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said quietly and rubbed her back softly, the soothing motion sending the little girl back to sleep. “Sorry I didn’t…”

“It’s okay.” Peter said and sat beside him. He laid Stella between them smiling as the little girl held them both in her sleep. “We going to talk about it?”

“I don’t think me coming back here was a good idea.” Stiles sighed. “I…”

“What happened Stiles?”

“I killed someone.” Stiles whispered brokenly. “I...It was self-defence, but a kid, he was seventeen he died because of me.” Peter frowned and watched Stiles closely, he had so many questions to ask but he knew asking them wouldn’t be the right thing, he had to wait and be patient. “There were these things. Dread doctors. They were trying to make killers...this one...Donnovan he...he hated me and my dad, and he made it personal. He tried to kill me, chased me up this scaffolding and it was one bolt, I pulled one bolt and it all came down and he died.” 

“Stiles…”

“Scott hated me.” Stiles sighed. “Said murder wasn’t what we did. He was convinced by this guy who was trying to be an alpha. Theo. We knew him from when we were younger, but he believed him over me. We stopped everyone as usual and...But I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at me. He thought I was a killer.” 

“It was self-defence.” Peter said strongly and he took Stiles hand in his and gave him a squeeze. 

“Was it? I hated him. I wanted him dead. Every time he had threatened my dad...I just thought if he was gone then he wouldn’t be able to bad mouth anyone anymore. But I...When I was possessed, I killed so many people. I just...All I could think was maybe this is who I am. Maybe I am just… and my dad, he covered it up.” 

“Your dad loves you.” 

“But he would have covered up murder, lose his job and for what? To protect his murderer son?”

“You need to look at me Stiles.” Peter said and captured Stiles’ face in his hands almost forcing his eyes to look at him. “You are not a murderer, you are a kind, passionate young man who has had a tough life. Donnovan it sounds like self-defence. If you hadn’t pulled that bolt then it would be him having to deal with murder and by the sounds of him he wouldn’t be consumed with guilt like you are. And your dad would do anything for you because he knows you. And he knows how amazing and kind you are.” Peter breathed. “And when you were possessed...It wasn’t you.” 

“It felt like me.” Stiles whispered and he wiped his eyes roughly, he was so tired of crying.

“But it wasn’t.” Peter promised. 

“I don’t know how I can get over everything.” Stiles said quietly.

“It will be hard, but I know that you can do it. Because you’re a good guy. And you deserve it.” Peter said softly and Stiles smiled small. “Come on, let’s go back to bed. You need to rest because something tells me it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to disturb her.” Stiles smiled looking at Stella who looked so peaceful.

“We’ll stay here.” Peter decided and Stiles just nodded slowly. “Close your eyes Stiles. Everything will be okay.” 

“Kay.” Stiles yawned and he settled back against the pillow and closed his eyes, he felt so much lighter after talking to Peter, or maybe it was the way Stella was nuzzling into his side, or the way Peter was threading his fingers through his hair, but he felt almost at peace now. That was the feeling he held onto as he fell back to sleep. Peter staying awake beside him promising silently that he would help him get over this.


	9. Chapter 9

“Just remember… It's going to be okay.” Peter said softly as they pulled up outside Stiles’ childhood home. 

“I haven't told him I'm here… I could just turn back around.” Stiles sighed and stared at the house, he could see so clearly a child version of himself and Scott running around front porch, Scott climbing up the tree outside his window, Malia doing the same. Why did that feel so far away now? 

“Come on Stiles.” Stella said gently, “we can be brave. Like the story you read to us. The gruffalo's child was small and brave and she tiptoed out of the gruffalos cave.” Stiles turned and looked at the five year old who was grinning a confident smirk that looked far too much like Peter when one of his plans worked. 

“You can't argue with that.” Peter said lightly, he placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it softly. “Come on.”

Taking a deep breath Stiles slowly got out of the car and smiled when he heard the car doors shutting and soon little fingers took his hand. “Got you gruffalo.” Stella said softly. 

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered looking at the young girl and then up at Peter, his eyes shining with how much he felt for them both right now. Stella squeezed his hand tightly and pulled him forward and Stiles just let her, he was so grateful to have them both by his side. He climbed up the steps and rang the bell, he could pull his wallet out and use his key but he didn’t know if that was appropriate right now. It was too late to turn back now as the door opened and his dad stood in the doorway, a surprised look on his face. 

“Stiles…”

“Hey dad.” Stiles smiled, he let go of Stella’s hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“It’s good to see you son.” The Sheriff grinned and wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling him into a tight hug. Immediately Stiles felt completely at peace with everything he had been feeling before. His dad smelt like everything he had missed, everything that felt like home. John ran his hands up and down his back holding him close. It felt amazing to have his son back home. 

“Dad, you remember Peter…” Stiles said pulling back a little. “And this is Stella, his daughter.” 

“Good to see you again, Sheriff.” Peter said softly, a hand resting on Stella’s shoulder. 

“Hello,” Stella smiled softly. 

“Hi,” John smiled “Come on in.” 

“Thank you.” Stella grinned and walked past Stiles and into the house. Peter just rolled his eyes and followed the two men inside after his very curious daughter. On the way inside, Stiles turned to Peter and smiled softly, a smile Peter found all too easy to return.

“You’re here for the week?” John smiled as he headed into the kitchen, the group following him. 

“It’s school holidays.” Stella said when she saw Stiles was busy looking around the kitchen. “Daddy is showing me where he played when he was little like me. And then Stiles wanted to see you.” 

“He did did he?” John chuckled at the talkative girl, there was something familiar in the way she rambled that reminded him a lot of his son at that age. He looked at Peter who was smiling fondly at her. Being a father had changed him. 

“Yes.” Stella nodded. “So he’s like the gruffalo, and he’s not scared anymore.” 

“Stella didn’t you say you needed the bathroom?” Peter said cutting her off before she could say anything else that could potentially embarrass Stiles. 

“No…” Stella frowned making the three adults chuckle. 

“Well it was a long drive and you should at least try.” Peter said and steered her out of the kitchen leaving father and son alone. 

“Scared?” John asked softly once the coffee was made and he sat at the table with his son. His son who looked so much more grown up since the last time he saw him. 

“Of coming back here.” Stiles sighed. “So much has...I’m not the kid I was back here.” 

“No, you’re a grown man who has an amazing career.” John said proudly. 

“I guess.” Stiles shrugged. 

“But you’re here now, and how do you feel?” John asked.

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” John grinned. “Though I wish i knew you were coming. I would have made sure you had fresh sheets in your room.” 

“My room?” Stiles frowned. 

“It’s still how you left it.” John said softly. “Just incase you did come back.” 

“I...I’m staying at a hotel.” Stiles looked down. “Not because I don’t want to be here with you dad. I’ll see you every day, but because...I’m terrified of being back here dad. Stella was right I was scared. Not because of the wolves or monsters or...I’m scared that my memories of everything that happened to me will consume me again.” 

“I understand.” John said and moved around and wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I’m just glad that you’re here.” 

“Me too dad. It’s baby steps.” Stiles smiled and rest against him. 

“Baby steps.” John said and kissed his hair softly. 

 

“So Stella, how old are you?” Peter asked, they had moved from the kitchen to the living room and she was sat on the sofa with one of Stiles’ old books in her lap looking at it. John had kept all of Stiles’ children’s books that were in good condition, well it had been Claudia’s idea, something about how nice it would be for Stiles to read them to his own children, he wasn’t too sure if this counted as the same thing. There was definitely a little bond between the three of them though. 

“I’m five.” Stella said proudly and held up her fingers just incase he needed to see. “I’m going to be six in May.” 

“That’s a good month to have a birthday in.” Stiles grinned bumping her shoulder happily. “We’re the best.” 

“We are awesome.” Stella grinned and John laughed as Peter rolled his eyes. “Dad doesn’t like the word awesome.” 

“No I don’t like you using the word awesome. You’re better than that.” Peter smirked. 

“Should I be offended?” Stiles pouted. 

“Most likely.” Peter hummed and Stiles just rolled her eyes looking down at Stella who had gone back to reading the book. 

“What have you got planned for whilst your here?” John asked once the flirting, because he was sure that’s exactly what it was slowed down. 

“We are going to visit a few family places, the old house and reserve, I need to visit the vault...I just want to show Stella where her family grew up. We might have had our differences but Stella is a Hale so she deserves to see what that means.” 

“Like Uncle Derek. He’s a Hale.” Stella said to Stiles’ dad who just nodded. “You know him?”

“I know your Uncle yes.” He nodded.  
“Did he smile when you know him?” Stella grinned. 

“No.” The Sheriff laughed at the question. 

“He’s a sourwolf.” Stella said and Peter rolled his eyes again. 

“Will you stop corrupting my daughter?” Peter said. 

“I didn’t tell her that.” Stiles pouted. 

“Uncle Derek said that Stiles called him a sourwolf. Said if he even thinks about calling it to him again then he’ll rip his throat out…”

“With his teeth?” Stiles finished. 

“Should you be hearing such things?” Sheriff asked. 

“I have super hearing.” Stella grinned. 

“Wolfy trait.” Stiles smiled and John just nodded. Peter had told Stella on their way to the house that John knew about wolves so she didn’t have to keep the secret around him. 

“What else can you do?” John asked curiously. 

“Well I can jump super high, and I am fast at running. I can also see in the dark.” Stella nodded. 

“I didn’t know wolves could see in the dark…” John hummed. 

“They do if they eat carrots.” Stella giggled. “I eat lots of them.”

“Well that’s good.” John smiled. “She’s a great kid Peter.” 

“Thanks.” Peter grinned. 

“Thanks.” Stella giggled. 

The four of them sat catching up for an hour before Peter and Stella headed out. Peter asked if Stiles wanted to come but Stiles declined, he wanted to spend as much time with his dad. Now that he was here, he felt calm and collected and he wanted to spend as much time with his dad before that feeling went away, which he knew it would sooner rather than later.


	10. Chapter 10

“Day one wasn’t so bad, was it?” Peter smiled as the three of them headed back to the motel. After spending the day with the Sheriff, Peter had taken both Stiles and Stella to the old Hale house. It had been a quiet moment, Stella had been curious and asked about the fire and why there was no other Hales around, and Peter had explained it in a way that it wouldn’t give the five year old nightmares, but both men could tell it had upset her greatly. The run through the preserve had cheered her up though, and Stiles laughed along playing tag with wolf Peter and almost shifted Stella. Her eyes had glowed so bright and her face looked a little more sharp but other than that she was still the same five year old he had grown to love, only with sharper finger nails. 

“Not so bad.” Stella yawned tiredly, her face buried in Stiles’ neck as he carried her into the room. She had insisted that it be Stiles who carried her today. “Can I bath?”

“Yes.” Peter nodded. “I brought your favourite toys.” 

“Oh good.” Stella nodded with a smile rubbing her eyes. 

“I’ll go run it.” Stiles said dropping Stella onto the bed so she could take off her shoes. Stiles walked into the small bathroom and ran the bath, he couldn’t help but think how domestic this all was. Peter and Stiles looking after Stella together. It felt so nice. Every so often, Stella would call him pack and Stiles couldn’t deny that the thought of being part of something like a pack didn’t make him smile. It made him feel important, part of something special. He liked that feeling, especially if it meant he could be close to Peter. 

Throughout the day Peter had been his rock, constantly smiling at him or giving him light squeezes on his hand or arm to reassure him. Stiles liked those touches, but most of all he liked that Peter wasn’t doing it because there was an underlined motive to it all. Peter was doing it because he cared, he had changed into this amazing father and Stiles could tell that he was falling so hard for him. 

“Is it too hot or too cold?” Stella asked from the door, she had her arms full of rubber ducks and boats and Stiles was sure he could see some crayons too. 

“It’s perfect.” Stiles grinned and Stella nodded. “Got enough toys?”

“I don’t like bath time because I don’t like water. But the running made me sweaty and gross and I don’t want to go to bed sweaty and gross.” Stella said and dropped her toys in the bath grinning at the splash. She tested the water on her fingers and nodded. “It is perfect.” 

“Good.” Stiles smiled and ruffled her hair as Peter walked in. “I’ll be outside okay?”

“Okay.” Stella nodded. “Can you read me a story before bedtime?” 

“Of course.” Stiles smiled, as he walked past he gently brushes his hand along Peter’s arm, loving the way the older man froze a little at his touch. 

 

After bathtime Stiles read Stella a story, which had then turned into four stories before the little girl was satisfied and fell asleep in his arms. Stiles had gently tucked her in with Peter’s tee around her as a safety blanket before he moved from her bed and sat on the one next to it. Peter was having a shower and Stiles changed quickly into his sweatpants, he would shower in the morning, he could tell by the slight cursing he heard from the bathroom that they were running low on hot water anyway. Peter came out twenty minutes later in sweatpants and a tee and Stiles smiled at him. 

“How many stories did she need?” Peter asked sitting on the bed beside him.

“Four.” Stiles shrugged. “It’s been a long day for her.” 

“It has. Do you think I made the right decision? Showing her the house and where I used to live…” Peter asked and they moved a little on the bed so they were both resting against the headboard. Stiles smiled as he felt Peter’s legs brush against his. Feeling this close to him was nice. 

“I think she should know her family history.” Stiles nodded with a gentle smile. “She would have found out sooner or later.” 

“I know.” Peter sighed. “I just...I wonder what Talia would have made of her.” 

“I think she would see just how amazing you are with her, and she would definitely be proud.” Stiles smiled, turning a little so he could look him in the eye. “Maybe if she had trusted you with Malia, things would have been different for the two of you?”

“I doubt that.” Peter hummed. “I wasn’t...When Malia was born I wasn’t ready to be a father. I was angry at the world and wanted to be alpha. Children did not fit into that picture. Yes, I wish now that I could make things right with her, to introduce her to Stella, maybe they would get along? Who knows? But I’ve learned that there’s more important things in this world than being alpha.” 

“Like being a father.” Stiles finished. 

“Exactly.” 

“But you know you haven’t been chasing that power, but it’s still there Peter. Like Stella says, you’re pack, and every pack has an alpha. And guess what creeper wolf it’s definitely you.” 

“I’ve never really thought of it like that.” Peter smiled, Stiles just shrugged and turned to the sleeping girl who was now completely buried under the covers. “But also like Stella keeps saying, you’re pack too.” Stiles turned back to Peter as he said that and smiled, it was a soft shy smile one that Peter thought of as his favourite. The older man reached out and gently ran his hand across Stiles’ soft skin and leaned in pressing his lips against the younger man’s. It was gentle and tender and Peter smiled into the kiss before pulling away a little, both knowing it was the first of many kisses, but also knowing they wouldn’t be doing anything else with Stella in the room. 

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled, his cheeks blushing.

“For what?” Peter asked as he moved them so Stiles’ head was now resting on his chest, and their legs tangled together perfectly. 

“Everything.” Stiles sighed. “I don’t know how I could have got through today without you.” 

“You would have.” Peter said firmly. “It wasn’t so bad.” 

“No. Now that I’m here I know that. But...I know that the more people I see the more I’ll feel it. Melissa throws a party every year for my dad. Scott and everyone...I’ll see them. It’s more than just a birthday party for everyone it’s like a reunion, and I’ve seen my dad now and I miss him so much. It kills me that I don’t see him as often as I would like, but I’m not ready to see everyone else.” 

“You might not think that you’re ready, but you are.” Peter nodded. “I’ll be there, right by your side every step of the way.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles pressed his lips against Peter’s in a quick kiss before settling back against him. 

“Sleep.” Peter breathed and Stiles just nodded, he could feel Peter tighten his arms around him and he knew he would be having a peaceful night sleep, the first of many he hoped.


	11. Chapter 11

“You look very handsome.” Stella smiled as she kicked her legs on the bed. Stiles turned from looking at his reflection in the mirror to the smiling little girl. “But your tie is crooked.” 

“Oh, it is? Maybe you can come and help.” Stiles grinned and Stella immediately jumped off of the bed and raced over, jumping onto the chair beside Stiles so she could reach his tie and tugged it till it sat perfectly. 

“There go.” Stella smiled. 

“Thanks pumpkin.” Stiles smiled, he felt a little awkward wearing a shirt and tie, it wasn’t anything too formal, the shirt was still a flannel style and the tie was quite a fancy skinny styled one too, and he had jeans and converses on, but he still felt awkward. “Wanna get your dress on now?”

“Yes please. Are we going soon? Because I don’t want to get it dirty.” 

“We’re going soon.” Stiles nodded. 

They had spent the day shopping around the mall on the other side of town. Stiles had been calmer all day because no one had recognised him, which meant no one knew the bad things he had done. Peter had stayed close to him, every now and again Stiles found that he was holding Peter’s hand, something so small and comforting that made Stiles smile on the inside. “Daddy says there will be lots of people there.” Stella said as she jumped back onto the bed and pulled her trainers off. 

“There will be, but any time that you want to go, we can go okay?” Stiles said and grabbed the bag with her new dress in. Peter had treated them all to new outfits, Stiles had told him he didn’t need anything but Stella had then refused to get a new dress if Stiles didn’t have anything new to wear either - which is how he ended up with his stylish skinny tie. 

“Okay.” Stella nodded and smiled as she saw the purple dress and matching shoes. The dress was knee length with a lighter ribbon around the waist and dark purple and white hearts around the bottom. “And you can do my hair in a princess style?” 

“I’ll try my best.” Stiles grinned. 

“Daddy says that’s all you can do.” Stella smiled. 

 

Peter walked out of the bathroom wearing tight black jeans and a grey shirt with a black tie, he stood by the door and smiled, he had never felt so at peace, he could sense how content his daughter was and it was a feeling he had always craved for her. Stiles was combing her hair, both giggling about something and it was music to his ears. He wanted them both to be happy. Stiles was attempting to braid her hair and Stella was giggling sweetly up at him. Watching the scene play out in front of him, Peter felt something stir up in his wolf, this was his. His family. His pack. He wondered if Stiles felt the same, he knew it was early days but he could definitely see them doing this together, him being there with Stiles and Stella raising a little family. His chest ached wanting that so bad. 

“Daddy!” Stella squealed when she saw Peter. She jumped up, her hair done and dressed ready for the party and wrapped her arms around Peter’s waist. “You like my hair?” 

“I love it.” Peter grinned. “Stiles you look very handsome.” Peter rather enjoyed the blush that crept across Stiles’ face and neck. 

“Thanks.” Stiles said, his hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. “So do you.” He smiled taking in Peter in his smart outfit. He looked good, like really good.

“Can we go now? I wanna see grandpa.” Stella giggled. 

“Grandpa?” Stiles asked with a sort of shocked expression. 

“He said he was old enough to be my grandpa.” Stella nodded. “And I don’t gots one. Can he be my grandpa?” Stella asked her eyes so bright and innocent that Stiles couldn’t even think about saying no to her, so he just smiled and nodded. 

“Means you have to be super nice to him.” Peter grinned rubbing her shoulder softly. 

“Always nice.” Stella pouted. “Right Stiles? I’m nice.”

“Oh the nicest.” Stiles chuckled. “You got everything?” Stiles asked to Peter who had busied himself packing up Stella’s backpack with some entertainment for her. 

“I have now.” Peter nodded and slung the pink cupcake bag on his shoulder. Stiles was the one giggling now. 

“Suits you.” He winked. 

“Screw you.” Peter smirked and Stella walked out shaking her head disapprovingly at their behaviour. 

 

When they arrived at the house Stiles took a shaky breath and turned back to Peter who placed a hand on his knee. “We’re the first ones.” Peter said softly. “Come on you.” 

“Come on you.” Stella repeated, already taking her belt off and climbing out of her seat. Peter walked around the car opening her door and Stiles door and they all stepped out together. “Daddy did you put my birthday card I made for grandpa in the bag?”

“I did.” Peter nodded and held her hand in one hand and reached for Stiles with the other. The younger man linking their fingers with a smile as they walked in. “It’s just your dad and Melissa inside.” Peter said as Stiles knocked on the door.   
“Okay.” Stiles nodded, he could handle that. Melissa was the one who opened the door and the second she saw Stiles she wrapped him in a tight hug kissing his cheek. 

“Let me look at you.” She breathed holding him at arm's length and grinning. “You are a very handsome young man Stiles.” She smiled rubbing his cheek affectionately making Stiles realise just how much he missed her. Though she wasn’t his biological mom, growing up he thought of her as his second mom. Even before his mother had passed away she had been that second mom to him, on mother’s day he would he would always take a rose from the bouquet he would get his Mom and give it to Melissa. Scott would do the same to Claudia. The thought made his eyes water and he pulled her in again for another hug. 

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles whispered in her ear. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She promised and gave his back a rub before pulling away, finally noticing Peter and Stella. “Peter...It’s...It’s good to see you again?” She said with a nervous tilt to her voice. 

“Likewise Melissa.” Peter said with a bow of his head. Stiles realised then that this would all be probably more awkward for him, he couldn’t even remember when Peter left what side he was on. “This is my daughter. Stella.” 

“Hey there.” Melissa grinned at the little girl. 

“Hello.” Stella said shyly, she was now half hiding behind Peter’s leg. 

“You are a little early and I haven’t finished making the cakes. Do you want to come and help?”

Stella looked up at Peter who gave her a soft nod and Stella grinned. “Okay.” She pulled away from Peter and double checked that they were following her into the house before she rushed in with Melissa on the hunt for cakes. 

“Thanks again for being here with me.” Stiles smiled as he closed the door behind him. 

“No place I’d rather be.” Peter said honestly, he smiled as Stiles walked forward and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Peter was a little surprised when he had Stiles pressing his lips against his in a soft kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Peter broke apart, their noses rubbing against each other a little. “I wish I hadn’t had to stop kissing you.” Peter whispered. 

“Then why did you?” Stiles asked blushing a little. 

“Because Scotts here.” Peter sighed and Stiles just wanted to do nothing more than to kiss him all day, he didn’t know what to expect but he knew it wasn’t going to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

The door opened with a bang and Stiles turned around just in time to see Scott, eyes glowing red and teeth snarled looking at Peter, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Scott back the hell down.” Stiles said, stepping in front of Peter protectively. Peter reached forward for Stiles hand, he didn’t want him to be in danger, but the fact that he had stepped in front of him made his heart swell in his chest. Stiles wanted to protect him. 

“Stiles...Why is Peter here?” Scott growled. 

“He’s with me.” Stiles practically growled back and Peter smirked rather proudly at him. “Now back the fuck down or you can get out.” Stiles watched him closely until he saw his eyes go back to brown and his teeth shrank away. “Peter is with me, and so is his daughter, so lets try and keep the wolfy alpha crap to a minimal okay? I’m not here to cause any drama, or for a big ol group hug. I’m here to see my dad.” 

“Fine.” Scott said shaking his head and stormed through the house.

Stiles took a deep breath before he fell back against Peter who wrapped his arms around him, not surprised to feel how much Stiles was shaking, he could smell the adrenaline drifting off of him. “I’ve got you. You did so well.” Peter breathed rubbing his back softly. “I got you.” 

“You should go and find Stella,” Stiles said before pulling away a little. “Before…”

“Daddy!” 

“That.” Stiles finished as Stella came running out of the room. Stiles gasped when he saw her, her eyes were insanely bright, and her teeth looked a little sharper than normal as did her nails, she had tears streaming down her face as she screamed for Peter. 

“I’m here baby. What happened?” Peter asked picking her up. 

“Mean wolf.” Stella sobbed out. “Mean mean wolf.” 

“What did the mean wolf do?” Peter asked, his own eyes glowing viciously. Stella hiccuped and looked up at Peter and made a little growl. “He did that?” 

“But meaner.” Stella sniffled wiping her eyes before burying her face back in Peter’s neck. 

“It’s okay.” Peter whispered. 

“I’m so sorry.” Melissa said as she came running out, she had cake mixture all over herself and looked rather frazzled. “Scott… he wasn’t thinking straight.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter said with a small smile, he stood up straight with Stella in his arms. “When a wolf meets a new wolf, a younger wolf...the growl is a way of saying I’m alpha.” Peter sighed. “Stella has an alpha, and a pack, so her emotional upset is because her wolf is confused. Though she knows that I am her dad and her wolf knows I’m the alpha, she has never been around an unfamiliar wolf like Scott.” 

“So you’re not pissed?” Melissa frowned.

“No I am pissed. But we are here for John and we are here so Stiles can spend some time with his dad, who he has really missed and I know deep down he is looking forward to spending his birthday together.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles said softly, reaching out and squeezing Peter’s hand softly. 

“Nothing to thank me for.” 

“You’ve gone soft in your old age.” Stiles smiled as Stella poked her head back out at Melissa. 

“I got you messy.” Stella sniffled.

“Oh this?” She gestured to the messed up dress. “Don’t you worry about it. I was going to change anyway. Do you want to come and help finish the cakes before everyone else comes.” 

“Okay.” Stella nodded and jumped down and then took hold of Peter’s hand again. “Daddy is coming too.” 

“Good we could use some muscles to mix a new batch out quickly.” Melissa winked and Stella giggled happily up at Peter and pulled him to the kitchen, not before he sent a look to Stiles telling him if he needed him he’d be there for him. 

 

“You okay Son?” John asked as Stiles sat beside him outside in the garden. It was a nice day so they were having the party outside, barbeque style. “I couldn’t help but hear…”

“I’m okay.” Stiles nodded. “I just knew this would happen.” 

“Least you were prepared then?” 

“I wish.” Stiles laughed stretching out. It was still early and Scott had been the only one to show up yet, he was currently working on the barbeque as Melissa finished setting up. Stiles had offered to help her but she had insisted he keep his dad company. Peter was kicking a ball back and forth in the garden with Stella a few feet away from Stiles. 

“What’s happening between the two of you then?” John asked as he looked from Stiles to Peter.

“Something.” Stiles nodded honestly. “I just don’t really know what. It’s not complicated, my boss she is so understanding and I think she pretty much knew when we first saw each other that there was...something...but I don’t know.” 

“Your first real adult relationship…” John guessed.

“And I’m kinda freaking out.” Stiles nodded. 

“Only you would son.” John chuckled. “But think about this, Peter is here. Peter who would skulk around in the shadows at any thought of social interaction. Peter who would do anything to get one over on his family or anyone around, who is now playing football with his daughter who he loves…” 

“I’m being stupid.” Stiles sighed.

“I understand why you’re nervous, but I haven’t seen you happy in a long time.” John said squeezing his hand softly. “And I know if it wasn’t for Peter then I know you wouldn’t be here right now...So yes, give him a chance.” 

“I am.” Stiles nodded with a smile. 

“Good. Now, I am going to put on a fresh shirt and get ready, you go and enjoy the last few minutes of peace before everyone comes.” 

“Thank you dad. I love you.” Stiles smiled, wrapping his arms around his dad tightly. 

“Love you too, kiddo.”


	13. Chapter 13

“There you are.” Stella grinned as she walked up to Stiles who was standing in front of the open fridge in the kitchen looking for something very intently. He hadn't noticed Stella come in. “Stiles…” She called and tapped his leg, making him jump. “Sorry!” Stella said straight away and looked up with such bright blue eyes. 

“It's okay, what do you need Princess?” Stiles asked with a small smile. 

“Daddy was making little growls and he's stopped kicking the ball and now he is just staring at the mean wolf and it's not fun so I thought I would find you. You're hiding in the kitchen. When I was scared of the postman I hid in the kitchen too. Is the postman coming because sometimes he brings surprises and you shouldn't be scared.” 

“That's very true.” A soft voice spoke behind them. Stella who noticed the change in Stiles heartbeat and turned around, small teeth bared and her eyes glowing, she had one arm out protecting Stiles and the other reaching forward to keep the stranger away. 

“Hey baby girl it's okay it's okay.” Stiles said quickly when he noticed the shift. He picked Stella up and cradled her to his chest. “I'm okay.” 

“Your heart was louder.” Stella said still looking unsure. 

“I was surprised.” Stiles kept his eyes focused on Stella and not on the bright eyes burning into him. “But I'm okay I promise. Why don't you go and find your daddy and ask him what he wants to drink yeah?” 

“Are you sure… She smells funny.” Stella whispered. 

“I'm sure. Lydia is a friend.” Stiles whispered. 

“Like my Miles?” Stella questioned turning to look at Lydia who was watching the scene with an unreadable expression. 

“Yeah sweetie. Just like Miles is your friend, Lydia is mine.” Stiles nodded. 

“Lydia doesn't smell as bad as Miles. Just different.” Stella nodded and she jumped down and with one last look at Lydia she walked away. 

“Hi.” Lydia smiled after a few quiet moments passed. 

“Hi.” Stiles repeated, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked at the girl he believed to be the love of his life. Oh how much had changed from when he was chasing after her like a love sick puppy. “How have you been?” 

“Good.” Lydia nodded. “Are you just going to stand there or after seven years have you forgotten how to hug me?” That was all Stiles needed to move forward and wrap his arms tight around her. “I've missed you so much.” Lydia breathed. 

“Missed you too.” Stiles whispered. 

“How long are you here for?” Lydia asked as she pulled away a little. 

“Few more days. Back to work Monday.” Stiles nodded. 

“Glamorous life of a kindergarten teacher.” Lydia grinned. 

“Nothing compared to a kick ass lawyer.” Stiles smiled as he moved away. “My dad keeps me up to date with everything you guys get up to. Thanks for you know keeping him company whenever you're around.” 

“Don't mention it. He's a great guy Stiles and it's a nice reminder of you.” 

Stiles just nodded, he wasn't too sure what to say to that. “So Peter seems less Peter like.” Lydia said with her trademark smile and Stiles chuckled. “Fatherhood suits him.” 

“He's mellowed out a lot. And so has Derek. He actually says jokes now.” 

“I'll believe that when I see it.” Lydia grinned. “And you and Peter have finally realised your feelings…?”

“Guess so.” Stiles smiled. “Which is insanely weird but awesome at the same time.” 

“You deserve to be happy.” Lydia said as she reached out and squeezed his arm softly. “So, are you actually getting drinks or hiding from the post man?” 

“Both.” Stiles offered with a shrug. 

“We'll come on let's get the drinks and we can go out there together. Not everyone's here yet.” 

“Great.” Stiles muttered sarcastically and then he grabbed the tray of drinks and headed out to the garden. 

Scott was sat with Kira and Liam and a few others around their age that Stiles didn't recognise. Stiles looked over and nodded in their direction, he wasn't that close to Kira or Liam and he had felt like he had said enough to Scott already so he made his way over to Peter who was sat with his dad and Stella. Melissa was also entertaining Stella by looking through her colouring book with her. 

“Stiles you took a long time.” Stella said as he sat on the grass across from them. “But I'm proud you came back.” She rustled in her bag and found a pack of stickers and popped a gold shiny star on his shirt. “For being brave.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles beamed. “I'll be brave more often than.” Stella just giggled and then went back to her colouring, handing Melissa another colour to use. 

“I'm really glad you're here son.” Stiles father grinned and Stiles beamed back. 

“‘Me too dad.” Stiles smiled and even though things were more than awkward with everyone there, especially Scott. He really meant it. 

 

“You look like you're enjoying yourself.” Peter smiled as he walked over to Stiles an hour or so later. All of the guests had arrived and Stiles was greeted with a very firm hug from Parrish and the other officers from the station, and when Mason and Hayden arrived they both seemed genuinely happy to see him. 

“I think I am.” Stiles smiled and he couldn't help but lean back against Peter, there was just something so comforting about him, and he liked the way Peter rubbed his arms. “I haven't spoken to Scott yet but I know there's a conversation that needs to happen.” He sighed. 

“Probably.” Peter nodded. “But you'll talk it out. You might not ever be as close as you once was, but you'll sort it.”

“Hope so.” Stiles nodded and turned around so he could face everyone. “I feel a little like an outsider looking in.” 

“That's how I felt.” Peter breather and Stiles looked up at him with those soft brown eyes and Peter was sure if he was given the chance he would lose himself in those eyes for the rest of his life. 

“Not anymore?” 

“Not with you.” Peter promised. 

“I've missed out on a lot… There's new people who look kinda creepy, and I feel like I should be sad about it… But I'm not. I'm… I'm not happy, that's not the right word, but I've…”

“Matured.” Peter smiled finishing Stiles sentence. “Over 10 years ago, your life changed. Maybe not for the better. You were dragged into a world that you didn’t belong into, it changed you, you had to grow up fast, you had so many responsibilities that fell onto your shoulders. A lot of bad stuff happened to you, and you could have hid away from it, or you could have stuck around and made that your life. But you didn’t. You overcame it, you moved on with your life, you found a career that you love and are amazing at it, and you might not be saving the word, but you do make a difference.”

Stiles looked up at Peter, his eyes were a little misty and he blinked away the tears and launched himself into Peter’s arms in a tight hug. The two held each other for a few minutes before Stiles pulled away. “When we head back home...Do you want to go out? Dinner...Just you and me…” 

“Stiles are you asking me out on a date?” Peter grinned. 

“I want to do this properly. Everything you’ve just said is true, but it’s about you too, Peter. And I know we’ve spoke a little about our feelings, but I want to do this properly. Dates and dinners, and everything in between…” 

“Sounds good to me.” Peter smiled. “I’ll ask Derek to babysit.” Peter grinned. 

“I’d love to see that.” Stiles grinned. “Wanna head out now? The party is slowing down and I think Stella is all but ready for bed.” 

“She’s had a big day.” Peter nodded. “I’ll have lots of explanations to do about why people smell different…”

“I can modify my chess board…” Stiles grinned and Peter just rolled his eyes fondly at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles is surprised that he doesn't feel nervous. He's been putting this off, dreading this moment for the past seven years but right now he's feeling quite content. He knows that it's because of Peter and Stella, he knows that without them he would most likely have never stepped back in Beacon Hills but he's here now and He's going to see Scott shortly and he thinks maybe he should be freaking out but he's not and he's more than okay with that. 

Looking around the diner Stiles feels a wage of nostalgia wash over him. This was there hang out before everything happened, before they knew werewolves were real and before they had lost almost everyone they've ever cared about. 10 years ago everything was normal, it was hard to believe how much had changed in such a short time span. 

“Stiles.” Stiles shakes his head as his name is called and looks up at his former best friend, the boy he considered to be his brother. Now he was practically a stranger. Scott still had his baby face features but he was a lot taller now, his shirt was tight across his shoulders and he looked healthy and strong. 

“Hey.” Stiles says and he waves somewhat awkwardly because what is he supposed to do, hug him? He's not quite ready for that. 

“Thanks for meeting me.” Scott says and he sits down oppose him. Stiles just nods, he was all for playing brave before Scott had arrived but now he was there he couldn't help but wish Peter was too. 

“It's okay. We need to talk I guess.” Stiles shrugs. 

“I was waiting for you… I sent messages and stuff but your dad said you wasn't ready.” Scott said softly. 

“I know. I'm still not sure that I am Scott. I… Being back here is hard. It's taken a lot for me to move on from living here.” Stiles sighed as he looked down. 

“It's about Don…”

“He's dead because of me. But seven years later I still stand by what I did.” Stiles said firmly. “He was going to kill me. He wasn't human, not anymore and he was going to kill me and then my dad. I didn't go after him it wasn't premeditated it was self defence. What I don't stand by is how you made me feel.”

“I was wrong. I believed Theo.” 

“Over your best friend.” Stiles said bluntly. Silence washed over them and Stiles sighed quietly, he wasn’t here to argue and go over the past but everything felt so raw now, so open and fresh. “The point is Scott, when you sided with Theo, you broke our friendship. I needed you to believe me, and you were too wrapped up in your own problems to see just how much I was hurting. And I know this is going to sound wrong, but I’m glad that it happened. For years I was just your sidekick, always waiting around for you to phone, doing things with you. It took something so horrible for me to realise that I’m my own person. I’m strong on my own, and I like who I am when I’m not here, I didn’t like who I was becoming.” 

“I know what you mean.” Scott said quietly. “I do miss you though, and I am sorry things happened the way that they did.” 

“Me too.” Stiles nodded. He took a grateful breath as the waitress came over and they ordered their food. 

“What happens now?” Scott asked as he looked up at Stiles a hopeful look in his eye. 

“I guess we wait for our food and we eat.” Stiles smiled. 

“And between us?” Scott asked, his smile growing just a little. 

“We talk and we catch up, and we slowly mend it all.” Stiles nodded. 

“Thank you.” Scott smiled. “I won’t mess it up.” 

“I’ll try not to too.” Stiles laughed. 

The food came shortly after and Stiles and Scott were catching up; Scott was now a qualified veterinarian and was pretty much running the clinic now, him and Kira were going strong though it hadn’t always been the case but he was thinking of asking her to marry him. Stiles smiled at that, he knew the two of them would be happy together. Scott was also the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack and because of their protection on the town there was less supernatural beasts around the town. They were protectors now. 

“I can’t believe you’re a teacher.” Scott grinned. “You were like the worst student.”

“Well I teach five year olds so it’s not exactly teaching.” Stiles laughed. “It’s good though. I love it. It surprised me how much I love it.”

“You seem really happy.” Scott commented and Stiles sucked on his bottom lip and thought for a moment, was he happy? He used to think he was just content, muddling through life, but now he had a little more, he loved his job - was good at his job, despite everything he was close to his dad and now he had Peter and Stella. He smiled as the realisation hit him. 

“I am happy.” Stiles smiled. “I’m really glad I came back.” 

“Me too.” Scott nodded, glad to at least have his friend back even though he knew they weren’t going to be as close as they were before, this was a starting point.


	15. Chapter 15

“How did it go?” Peter asks with a smile as Stiles walks into the cafe they had arranged to meet at. As soon as Stella senses Stiles close she jumped up from her chair and races towards him, wrapping her arms around her legs barely giving Stiles a chance to catch his balance, let alone answer Peter’s question. 

“Good.” Stiles nods thinking about his meeting with Scott. 

“You sure?” Peter questions and Stiles rolls his eyes but nods fondly at the older man before scooping Stella into his arms and grinning at her. 

“I missed you.” Stella says as she nuzzles her face into his neck, and Stiles nods softly, only just clicking that his meeting with Scott, though it was only an hour or just over was the longest he had spent away from Stella since the school holiday began. 

“Missed you too.” Stiles said and it wasn’t a lie, he had missed her and Peter. He sat down across from Peter who smiled affectionately at the pair of them. “What have you two been up to?”

“We went to the park, and I did really good climbing. I scared another Mommy, cause I got so high and then I jumped.” Stella giggled excitedly and Peter just shook his head. “Daddy wasn’t cross he was laughing too and then the Mommy told Peter off.”

“She did?” Stiles laughs, he can practically see it in his head and he really wishes that he had been there to see it all. 

“Daddy then said a bad word and we went here.” Stella nods and reaches forward for her milkshake and uses the spoon to eat the cream at the top. “You want some?”

“I’m good.” Stiles smiles and looks over at Peter. “A bad word huh?” 

“She deserved it.” Peter shrugs. Once Stella was busy with her milkshake Peter looked at Stiles with a soft expression. “Was everything with him really okay?”

“We cleared the air.” Stiles nodded. “It wasn’t amazing, we caught up a little and we are going to give being civil ago. I don’t really know if we are going to ever be the best of buds again, but we are going to try and talk a little more.”

“Okay.” Peter smiled and he reached across and gently gave Stiles’ arm a little squeeze. 

“Are we still driving to the petting zoo?” Stella asked a few minutes later once she had devoured all of the cream from her shake. 

“The zoo?” Stiles beamed, looking almost as excited as Stella. 

“Yes.” Peter grinned. “I take it when I ask if you want to come you are going to say yes?” Peter laughed.   
“Yes.” Stiles giggled. “The petting zoo here is awesome.” 

“Awesome.” Stella chorused. “We go now?” 

“First you need to finish your shake then go to the toilet, we’ll be in the car a while.” 

“Okay daddy.” Stella smiled sweetly as she finished her shake. 

 

Stella fell asleep in the car and Stiles turned and watched her with a sweet smile on his face, there was something so enchanting about the young girl and something even more so about her father who had a gentle hand on his knee. “What are you thinking about?” Peter asked as he drove. The zoo was a little drive from Beacon Hills and even though everything was pretty much okay now, Stiles still felt a sense of peace run through him the further away from Beacon Hills they got. 

“For once nothing really.” Stiles said and turned to Peter with a smile and reached for his hand and held it in his squeezing it. 

“That’s good then. I think.” Peter chuckled. The rest of the ride to the zoo was made in a comfortable silence, their hands still resting together on Stiles’ leg. As they pulled up to the zoo, Peter turned to look at Stella who was fast asleep in the back. “I’m going to go and grab our tickets, give her a few more minutes.” 

“Okay.” Stiles smiled and watched as Peter leave the car, he turned back to Stella who looked so peaceful. He knew that this week in Beacon Hills was taking its toll on the young girl, being around so many supernatural beasts she wasn't used to was draining for her. But Stiles was so proud of how well she was handling it all. As though she could sense Peter had left the car Stella woke up with a start and Stiles reached over to her. “Hey sleepy princess.”

“Where's Daddy?” Stella asked straight away, though Stiles knew how much Stella liked him and felt safe and comfortable around him, he also knew that with all of the changes she was very clingy to her dad right now, something he completely understood. 

“He's gone to buy the tickets for the zoo, he didn't want to wake you.” Stella said gently and watched as she relaxed instantly. 

“I've never been not the zoo before. I've been to a farm. It was small and daddy growled at the coyotes cause they growled at me first. He scared them away.” Stella giggled. “I hope there isn't coyotes here.” 

“Me too.” Stiles nodded. “What animals do you really want to see?” 

“I really really wanna see penguins. And lions. And tigers. And elephants and do you think there is a camel? I really want to see a dinosaur but I know I won't. Oh and…” 

“Look your dad's back.” Stiles laughed cutting Stella off who just grinned innocently at him. 

“Daddy!” Stella cheered and waved excitedly for the window. 

“Hey sweetie. You okay?” Peter asked once he had opened the car door for her and had her arms around his legs. 

“Yes. We are at the zoo and I really want to see a camel.” She declared and as Stiles climbed out Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow and all Stiles could do was smirk back. 

“Well I don't know if there is a camel here sweetie but we can see what is. This is for you.” He smiled handing over the brigh zoo map. Stella took it and opened it immediately looking for the picture of a camel, her smile deflating just a little when she realised there wouldn't be any camels here. It didn't last long. “Penguins!” She screeched excitedly making the family walking beside them look over with a fond smile. “Can we see the Penguins first?” 

“Anything you want princess. You can lead the way.” Peter gestured and Stella instantly rushed in front of them. “You sure you're ready for this?” Peter smiled towards Stiles who just nodded with a grin, this was exactly what he needed right now.


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m so glad you came,” The Sheriff smiled as he pulled his son into his arms. Stiles pressed his face into his father’s shoulder and nodded his head against him. He couldn’t believe that it was time for him to head back to New York already. The five days he had spent back at Beacon Hills has gone far too quickly then he thought he would have ever hoped. 

“Me too dad.” Stiles promised as he pulled away. “You’re still going to come up in a few weeks?”

“Of course.” He nodded and rubbed his shoulder. “I am so proud of you son, just remember that.” 

“I will. Love you dad.” Stiles smiled. 

“Love you too son.” The Sheriff pulled him in for another hug, holding onto his son tight for a few minutes, he knew his son was safe and happy in New York but he still missed him so much when he wasn’t here. Smaller arms attached themselves to the Sheriff’s legs and he looked down to see a smiling Stella beaming up at him. 

“You okay sweetie?” He asked as he scooped her up.

“I’m going to miss you Grandpa.” Stella said quietly, she cuddled into his chest tightly and Stiles smiled at his dad.

“Well I’m going to come up and visit you very soon okay?” 

“To see Stiles?”

“And you.” He promised and Stella looked over at Stiles for reassurance and he nodded his head. “Just think of how much fun we will have and you can show me around New York?” 

“I can show the park!” Stella squealed.

“I’d love that. Now be good for your dad, and Stiles. Don’t cause too much trouble in his class.” 

“I’m never trouble. I’m awesome.” Stella grinned and jumped down from his arms before running over to Peter who was watching fondly. “Bye Grandpa.” Stella waved.

“Nice seeing you again, Sheriff.” Peter hummed. 

“Look after my boy.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his father’s cliche moment but grinned at Peter bashfully.

“Always.” He said, his voice nothing but strong and truthful, receiving a nod from Stiles’ dad. Stiles and his dad shared one more hug before he headed to the car ready to head back home with Peter and Stella.   
The car drive didn’t feel as long as it did on the way there, Stiles thinks it’s because going to Beacon Hills he was full of dread but now all of that was gone, and he actually felt lighter and relaxed. 

“You look happy.” Peter hummed as he drove onto the motor way, Stella was completely engrossed in watching a video on the ipad and he knew that it wouldn’t be long until his daughter was asleep, it had been a very exciting week for her. 

“I feel happy too.” Stiles grinned. “It’s nice to have all of the worries I had about home be gone.” 

“As elegantly said as possible.” Peter smirked and Stiles just swatted his leg. “But I’m glad you feel that way.” 

“Mm.” Stiles nodded and leaned back against the window. “It’s been great getting to see this side of you.” 

“Yeah?” Peter smiled, trying to hold the little blush that was trying to creep its way onto his cheek and neck. 

“Yeah. I...I mean I know we’ve spoken a little about us, but this is...it’s been nice.” 

“It has been.” Peter nodded. “When we get back I know you’re going to be busy with getting everything ready for school but we should do dinner. You and me.” 

“Like a date?” Stiles blurted. 

“Yes Stiles. Like a date.” Peter said dryly, receiving another swat from the younger man. “What do you say?” Peter didn’t want to think that he was actually nervous, he didn’t get nervous. Ever. 

“Yes. I’d like that.” Stiles hummed, trying not to show just how much he would like a date with Peter, but he could tell from the mega watt grin the older man knew just how excited he was about their upcoming date. 

 

“Stella baby,” Peter said gently as he parked the car, they were pulling up outside Stiles’ apartment, Stella as predicted had been asleep for a majority of the long ride. Peter knew she would spend most of the weekend in a tired grumpy state, he just hoped she would recover by the time school came round on Monday. “I know you’re tired but Stiles is going home now.” 

“No home Stiles.” Stella said as she blinked her bright blue eyes awake. “Stiles home here.” 

“I can’t live in your dad’s car sweetie.” Stiles smiled. “As nice of a car as it is.” 

“Stiles home with us!” Stella said her voice getting louder.   
“It is baby girl. Stiles will always be with us here.” Peter reached forward so he could pull Stella onto her lap and he tapped her heart. “But Stiles lives physically in this apartment, this is where his clothes and his bed is.” 

“And my food.” Stiles nodded. 

“We have clothes and a big bed, and we have food.” Stella argued. “Stiles stays with us.” 

“How about, tonight I go home because I have such boring things to do, and then tomorrow I can come to yours for lunch?” Stiles asked softly.

“No.” Stella mumbled after a moment of thought. “I don’t want you to go.” Stella blinked a little more and Stiles could physically feel his heart breaking as the young girl began to cry, 

“Baby, you need to calm down. You’ll see Stiles so soon I promise.” Peter said comforting Stella only to have her push him away. 

“Come and give me a hug and then I will see you tomorrow okay. You’ve had a really amazing week and you wanted to tell Derek all about it.” 

“Want you there too.” Stella sobbed, pushing completely away from Peter and into the younger man’s arms. Stiles gulped a little guilty when he saw the brief look of hurt flash across Peter’s face. He knew that Stella didn’t mean to push her dad away, she didn’t really understand it, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt Peter. 

“Well I’m sorry but you have to do big girl listening now Stella, because you are very tired so you will be going home to see Derek and you will be sleeping. If I phone your daddy tomorrow morning and he tells me that you have been good then I will come over and see you for lunch.” 

Stella just sniffed in reply but let Stiles give her an extra big squeeze. “Be good for your dad okay?”

“Kay.” Stella mumbled and then moved away from Stiles and back to Peter who was looking at Stiles with an awed expression. 

“I’ll see you soon?” Stiles asked a little nervously.

“See you soon.” Peter nodded. 

Stiles sat there a little awkwardly realising that he didn’t want to actually leave the two Hale’s at all, but he knew he would only continue to upset Stella if he stayed any longer, so he took a breath and leaned forward kissing them both on the cheek before grabbing his bag and heading into the apartment. As he walked into the silence of his apartment he took a deep breath and tried to remember what being alone felt like, and tried harder not to think about how much he was missing Peter and Stella already.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles sucked his bottom lip nervously, chewing it beneath his teeth. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was about his first date with Peter, the man who had tried to kill him, who he in return helped kill, and the man he had crushed on throughout his teenage years and now the man he had somewhat very strong feelings for. Stiles had dressed up a little for the occasion something he was feeling rather stupid for doing. Peter had seen him at his worst, and here he was dressing up to impress him. He tugged at the black skinny tie and groaned quietly, was it too late to back out? Did he even want to? He caught his reflection in the window as he waited, he looked good in a pale blue shirt with his tie and smart trousers, he knew Peter would pick something fancy and he didn’t want to look under dressed, he wanted to look good for Peter. 

Their plans had changed slightly, instead of Stiles heading to Peter’s early before the date to spend time with Stella, Peter was now picking him up. After the exciting week it had all caught up with the young girl and she had been sick in the night, Peter had promised it was nothing serious and Derek was capable of looking after her so he could still go on his date. Stiles was for once rather thankful for Derek. 

“Hey,” Peter smiled as he pulled up in his car. “Am I late?” 

“No.” Stiles grinned and suddenly felt even more like an idiot for waiting outside his apartment building. Wasn’t it a date rule that he should be inside his place for his date to pick him up? Not just waiting outside. “I was a little nervous so thought I would wait outside.” 

“Oh.” Peter grinned and jumped out of the car. “You look really nice.” 

“Thank you. So do you.” Stiles smiled, taking in the smart shirt and dazzling smile. “How’s Stella?”

“She’s okay, she’s on her second round of the Little Mermaid.” Peter chuckled. 

“Poor Derek.” Stiles smirked. 

“Indeed.” Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around him in a soft hug, Stiles leaned into the touch and he couldn’t help but lean into him more. Peter made him feel so safe. “You ready to go?” Peter asked gently. 

“Yeah.” Stiles breathed and pulled away, he already missed having Peter’s arms around him. “Where are we going?” 

“To a little diner.” Peter smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the car and opening the door for him. “It’s small and perfect.” 

“Sounds great.” Stiles hummed getting into the car. 

 

Peter was right, the diner was small and perfect and Stiles couldn’t believe how romantic it was. It was tucked away on a quiet street, dim lighting and candles on all of the tables and along the wall were shelves of rustic books, Stiles could just imagine it in the day passing off as a quaint little cafe. A place he could just imagine Peter spending some alone time with a book or just people watching. “This place is great.” Stiles smiled as they were shown their table. 

“I’m glad you think so.” Peter smiled. 

They ordered their food and drinks and Stiles was so at ease with Peter, they spoke about random everyday things, Peter sharing horror stories about Stella and Stiles talking about his time in college and some stories from work. Stiles didn’t really have much dating experience but he could only describe this one as perfect. Peter was the perfect gentleman and Stiles liked to think he was too. They didn’t speak about Beacon Hills, they didn’t need to. They had moved on from who they were back then, and they both had the future in their minds. They spoke throughout the night, not realising how late it was until they saw one of the waiters starting to close the place down. 

“It’s late.” Stiles sighed. 

“You have work tomorrow.” Peter hummed. 

“Ah yes.” Stiles groaned playfully. “First day back from holiday, cue the tears and tantrums.” 

“It sounds tough.” Peter smirked. “But then you get to colour and be a child.” 

“Well yeah why else would I be a teacher?” Stiles laughed poking his tongue out. 

“Who knows.” Peter chuckled, he asked the waiter for the bill and before Stiles could say anything he had his card out to pay it, Peter looked at him with a don’t comment look and Stiles smiled softly at him. 

“I’ll get the next one.” Stiles decided out loud. 

“The next one huh?” Peter grinned. 

“Well duh, you don’t think you can get rid of me?” Stiles smiled. 

“I wouldn’t want to.” Peter hummed. 

Once Peter had paid the bill, Peter took Stiles hand and led him back to the car. “Is it weird that I don’t want tonight to be over?” Stiles asked quietly. 

“No, well if it is I’m feeling it too.” Peter said giving Stiles hand a soft squeeze. 

The drive back to Stiles’ apartment was spent in a comfortable silence, Peter had his hand on his thigh, a gentle reminder that he was there and they were sharing an amazing night. But all too soon they were there and Peter parked up. “You want to come up?” Stiles asked. 

“I would love to, but it’s late and I don’t want to corrupt this perfect evening.” Peter said honestly. 

“What do you mean corrupt the evening?” Stiles grinned. “I was going to just offer coffee.” 

“We both know that’s not true.” Peter winked and all Stiles could do was blush and silently curse Peter’s wolf senses. Peter leaned over and pressed his lips against Stiles in a soft, chaste kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles grinned against his lips before leaning forward and kissing him again, this time letting his lips linger against his a little longer. Stiles reluctantly pulled away before sending Peter a smile and heading out of the car and up to his apartment where he fell on the bed with a happy smile on his face and he fell asleep thinking about Peter. 

 

Honestly, Stiles was a little nervous about his first day back at school, he didn’t really know why. Maybe it was because the first day back after any break was always tough on the kids, or maybe it was because he was excited about seeing Peter again, and after spending the week with Stella he found himself looking forward to seeing her again too. “Hello Stiles, how was your break?” Stiles looked up as Mrs Reynolds walked in. 

“It was good, thank you. How was yours?” Stiles smiled. 

“Good. Did you get everything you needed going back home?” She asked and Stiles smiled, he couldn’t believe he had such an amazing head as his boss. 

“I did.” Stiles nodded. 

“And your time with Peter?” She grinned. 

“It was really good. I...I think we’re going to finally give us a go. I...I don’t know what that will mean from regulations and stuff.” 

“It doesn’t mean anything.” She assured him. “As long as you don’t show Stella any special treatment in class of course.” 

“Of course.” Stiles nodded. “Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome, and a little gossip isn’t just why I came down to see you. You’ve shown so much promise this past term, and I was wondering if you would like a little more responsibility?” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked. 

“Well, Mrs Johnson is going to be leaving at the end of the year for maternity leave and she isn’t too sure if she will be coming back, and as you know she oversees three classes in the infant school and I would like you to go for her position when she leaves.” 

“You want me to oversee three classes?” Stiles asked a little in shock. 

“Stiles you are a very good teacher, and the children adore you. Obviously I don’t want you to make any rash decisions now, but you could shadow her over the next couple of months and see what you think.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded sucking his lip. “Thank you.” 

“Nothing to thank me for.” She promised. “Now, your class is coming in. I will see you later.” 

“I’ll see you later.” Stiles nodded watching her walk away. 

Peter was the first parent to come in and Stiles instantly had an armful of Stella. “I missed you Stiles.” 

“I missed you too.” Stiles smiled picking her up. Stiles looked over at Peter who smiled softly at him, Stiles returned the smile. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes.” Stella promised. “I was really excited about coming to school. I missed you and I missed Miles so I can’t wait to play.” 

“And learn.” Peter hummed. 

“And that.” Stella promised but looked at Stiles and winked. Stiles just laughed. 

“Go take your coat off and hang your bag up, the bell will ring in a moment.” Stiles smiled and Stella nodded, instantly running to do as Stiles said. 

“How are you?” Peter asked looking at Stiles with a smile. 

“I’m great.” Stiles nodded. “How are you?” 

“I’m good.” Peter nodded back, both of them feeling a little nervous. “Last night was great.” 

“It really was. If you don’t have plans for Friday, my treat?” Stiles asked without really thinking. 

“Friday sounds great.” Stiles nodded. “But Stella was really upset she couldn’t see you, and wanted me to ask you if you would come for dinner tonight.” 

“I’d love to.” Stiles smiled.   
“Awesome.” Peter grinned. 

“Daddy you said awesome, you’re hanging with my Stiles far too much.” Stella giggled. 

“I am? Well never mind.” Peter winked. “And your Stiles?”

“Yes! My Stiles!” Stella said with a determined look in her eye. 

“Well, on that note I better go to work.” 

“And because the bell is about to go and you don’t want to socialise.” 

“And that.” Peter nodded at Stiles. He kissed his cheek quickly and then hugged Stella before heading out, Stella and Stiles shared a quick smile before the bell did go and class began. 

 

Stiles once again fell on his bed with a smile, he had just come home from having an amazing dinner with Peter and Stella. Stella didn’t want him to leave but Stiles assured her he would see her again tomorrow and they would have an amazing time. Stiles hated leaving her crying but he knew it was far too soon in their relationship to stay over. He really didn’t want to rush things with Peter and confuse Stella, what if they didn’t work out? What if they ended and Stella ended up hating him? Stiles didn’t want to think like that at all. Instead he grabbed his phone and flicked through a few photos they had taken during their week together and smiled at a picture of the three of them, they were all smiling so happily at the phone, Stella had her arms around them both and Stiles sighed at how much of a family they looked like. Is that what he wanted? To be a family with Peter and Stella, his heart ached at how much he wanted it. For once he knew exactly what he wanted in life and he was so close to having it all, he closed his eyes smiling as he fell asleep dreaming of the family he was slowly becoming a part of and the future he really hoped they would have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!   
> This is the end of this story but there is going to be a sequel coming very soon which is why this one doesn't have such a big ending! 
> 
> In the next story there will be a lot more fluff with Stella, and more supernatural drama!! Can't wait to see you all there!!


End file.
